Rozmiar to nie wszystko
Rozdział 1. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Trzy świeczki osadzone w trójramiennym, złotym kinkiecie oświetlały kamienne ściany, a raczej nieliczne ich fragmenty niezasłonięte jeszcze przez wielkie regały z ciemnego drewna. Meble były dosyć masywne i ustawione bardzo blisko siebie, tak aby zagospodarować jak najwięcej przestrzeni. Przypominało to starą bibliotekę z wysokimi sięgającymi pod sam sufit półkami, pełnymi książek. W całym pokoju było tylko jedno okno bombardowane przez zacinający deszcz. Tuż pod oknem stało ciężkie, bogato zdobione biurko z hebanu, zwrócone w stronę drzwi. Blat biurka był praktycznie pusty. Znajdowały się na nim tylko jakieś pożółkłe papiery, butelka oraz karafka z koniakiem. Natomiast za biurkiem znajdowały się nogi mężczyzny siedzącego na wysokim krześle z tapicerowanym oparciem. Mężczyzna postawił nogi na ziemi, przysunął się do biurka i oparł łokcie na blacie podpierając opadającą ze zmęczenia głowę. Słabe światło padało na jego pociągłą, bladą twarz. Jego zielone, nieco podkrążone oczy omiotły szybko blat biurka i zatrzymały się na karafce wypełnionej bursztynowym płynem. Wąska dłoń mężczyzny właśnie sięgała po butelkę kiedy nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła dosyć niska blondynka. - Panie poruczniku… kapitan Ervin wzywa. Mężczyzna cofnął dłoń i znowu podparł twarz rękoma. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i cicho odpowiedział: - Ehhh… już idę, a co chciał? - Nie wiem, ja miałam to tylko przekazać, bo przechodziłam przy okazji. Idę przygotować sprzęt dla nowych rekrutów jeśli w ogóle tacy będą. - Zobaczymy... dobra idę zobaczyć czego tym razem chce... Dziękuję za informację, Petro. Mężczyzna zabrał butelkę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zatrzaskując drzwi nogą. Uderzenie oderwało ledwo trzymającą się plakietkę z mosiądzu, na której widniał napis – Doktor Søren van Dressler. ---- Kapitan Ervin przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie z rękoma założonymi za plecami, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał albo kogoś wyczekiwał. Rzeczywiście jego myśli zajmowała pewna wymagająca przemyśleń kwestia. Kapral Levi stał obok niego podpierając się o ścianę. Pośrodku gabinetu stał długi stół, przy którym siedzieli wszyscy dowódcy w Legionie Zwiadowców. - Znowu się spóźnia… - Powiedział beznamiętnym głosem Levi. - Spokojnie, mamy czas. Poza tym nie ma jeszcze wszystkich. Po chwili ciszy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł zielonooki mężczyzna z karafką w ręku. Zebrani zmierzyli go dosyć nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i powiedział: - Przepraszam najmocniej, nie wiedziałem, że to oficjalne zebranie. Przepraszam na chwilę. Mężczyzna wyszedł na korytarz nie zamykając drzwi. Odwrócił się plecami do reszty i do końca opróżnił butelkę. Poprawił koronkowy żabot ze szmaragdową spinką i odstawił pustą karafkę przed drzwiami. Z powrotem wszedł do środka salutując Ervinowi. - Dziękuję Søren. Czekaliśmy na ciebie. Proszę siadaj. Prawie wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy stole, dwa miejsca pozostawały nadal puste. Kapitan usiadł i cierpliwe czekał. W końcu do środka wbiegła zdyszana Hanji. - Wzywał mnie pan kapitanie? Widzę że… No cóż, nie spodziewałam się tutaj tylu osób. - Siadaj proszę. – Powiedział spokojnie kapitan. Hanji zajęła miejsce przy stole. Zgromadzeni wymieniali ze sobą spojrzenia czekając aż kapitan zabierze głos. - Zebrałem was tutaj, ponieważ musicie zapoznać się z nowymi zasadami funkcjonowania Legionu Zwiadowców. Cięcia budżetowe zmuszają nas do ograniczenia naszej działalności do niezbędnego minimum. Wiąże się to z likwidacją części zaopatrzenia i skrzydła medycznego. - Rozumiem że w takim wypadku mam zwolnić wszystkich sanitariuszy? Co będziemy robili z rannymi? Lecznice innych jednostek na pewno ich nie przyjmą. – Powiedział Søren. - Oddział medyczny przechodzi do służby czynnej. Nadal będzie podejmował czynności ratunkowe, ale nie będzie zajmował się kombatantami. Opieka nad rannymi i kalekami jest bardzo droga. Oddział medyczny ma być w ciągu kilku dni gotowy do walki. Dzięki temu zyskamy dodatkowe wsparcie za murami. Lekarz pobladł nieco i spojrzał na kapitana po czym uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób jakby nagle zapomniał o obecnej sytuacji. - Rozumiem… Dobrze. Przekażę ten rozkaz… ale chyba nie wezwał nas pan tu wszystkich żeby powiedzieć mi coś takiego… - Zgadza się. Jest o wiele ważniejsza kwestia. Na pewno wiadomo wam o sprawie Erena Jaegera. Został przydzielony do naszego oddziału za zgodą dowództwa. Został nam powierzony obowiązek nadzoru nad tym chłopcem. Wiem że będzie to trudne, ale musimy mu zaufać. Inaczej on nie zaufa nam. Proszę was o zrozumienie sytuacji i przekonanie reszty żołnierzy… - Przepraszam na chwilę. Czy mógłbym już… Mam bardzo naglące sprawy do załatwienia… Chyba że jest jeszcze coś ważnego to… – Przerwał wypowiedź kapitana. - Właściwie to jest jeszcze kilka kwestii do omówienia, ale oczywiście nie będę zatrzymywał. - Dziękuję. – Powiedział i wyszedł na korytarz. Oparł się o ścianę o odetchnął z ulgą. Nigdy nie lubił siedzieć na długich obradach czy spotkaniach, ale teraz miał większy problem. Musi przygotować oddział sanitarny do walki poza murami. A raczej do udzielania pomocy rannym w warunkach polowych. Do tej pory sanitariusze z oddziału zwiadowców nigdy nie wychodzili poza mury. Jeśli się to zdarzało to naprawdę bardzo rzadko. Mężczyzna wziął karafkę, którą postawił przed drzwiami gabinetu i szybkim krokiem szedł w stronę skrzydła sanitarnego. Wszedł na salę mijając uwijających się wokół łóżek sanitariuszy w białych fartuchach. Kiedy doszedł do końca sali usiadł za biurkiem stojącym na małym podeście i wezwał do siebie młodego człowieka w szpitalnym fartuchu. - Panie Visser, mogę pana na chwilę prosić? - Słucham doktorze. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Proszę siadać. Napije się pan? – Powiedział nalewając herbaty do małej filiżanki z ukruszonym uszkiem. - Ale ja nie mogę teraz… mam pod opieką trzech pacjentów już nie wyrabiamy z… - Spokojnie już nic pan nie musi. - Ale… - Proszę siadać zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię. - No dobrze słucham więc… - Sytuacja wygląda tak… Zamykamy skrzydło medyczne i odsyłamy wszystkich do domu. Nie możemy już zapewnić im opieki w żaden sposób. Cały oddział ma być… - Ale jak to zamykamy?! – Przerwał wypowiedź swojemu rozmówcy Visser. - Spokojnie. - Proszę nie robić sobie żartów. Jak mam odesłać tych ludzi do domu? Grozi im śmierć, albo kalectwo na całe życie! – Krzyknął wstając z krzesła. Van Dressler siorbnął z filiżanki i spojrzał na niego z pewnego rodzaju politowaniem. Po czym powiedział spokojnie odkładając naczynie na spodek: - Panie Visser to nie są moje rozkazy. Pozwoli pan, że dokończę to co chciałem panu powiedzieć zanim zaczął pan wrzeszczeć. Cały oddział ma być za godzinę na głównym placu, w pełni uzbrojony i umundurowany. Proszę odebrać od kwatermistrza mundury, sprzęt do manewru trójwymiarowego i apteczki. Jednostka przechodzi do czynnej służby. Aha… i jeszcze konie… Proszę kazać przygotować konie… Konie i wozy. - Ale... panie doktorze… - Poruczniku jeśli już. Proszę nie zapominać, że jesteśmy żołnierzami… sierżancie Visser. – Powiedział Søren wychylając ostatni łyk herbaty w filiżance. - Ale co z rannymi w stanie krytycznym? - Proszę zrobić wszystko co w pańskiej mocy, aby doprowadzić ich do takiego stanu, aby jeszcze w tym tygodniu mogli opuścić szpital. Proszę poszukać dla nich innej lecznicy, która ich przyjmie. Jeśli się to nie uda proszę zastosować jak najbardziej humanitarne rozwiązanie problemu. - Mam ich zabić tak?! Co pan opowiada?! To są w większości jeszcze dzieci! Sam pan to zrobi. Ja nie przyłożę do tego ręki! - Wiem o tym. Dlatego dołożymy wszelkich starań, żeby ich wykurować. Musi pan zrozumieć, że nie zawieszamy działalności tylko przenosimy ją bezpośrednio na front walki z tytanami. Takie rozwiązanie rzeczywiście ogranicza koszty. Visser chciał już zaprotestować, ale uprzedził go dowódca wstrzymując gestem ręki. - Zanim znowu zacznie pan się wydzierać chciałbym przypomnieć, że to wcale nie jest mój pomysł i nie podoba mi się to jeszcze bardziej niż panu. Mimo to chciałbym prosić, a raczej oczekuję i wymagam od pana odrobiny samodyscypliny i wykonania rozkazu. Później możemy sobie ponarzekać na tę decyzję przy koniaku, ale teraz najważniejsza jest jak najszybsza mobilizacja oddziału. - Czy to znaczy, że naprawdę będziemy musieli pracować za murami? – Zapytał drżącym głosem. - A co w tym takiego dziwnego? Jesteśmy zwiadowcami w pierwszej kolejności, dopiero później brana jest pod uwagę nasza specjalizacja. Oddział badawczy Hanji Zoe też bierze udział w wyprawach za mur i jakoś nie narzekają, że są naukowcami i nie zabrudzą rąk. Nie przynieście sobie wstydu. Czekam na was za godzinę na placu. – Powiedział wstając z krzesła i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Na Sali zapanowała napięta atmosfera. Nagle zrobiło się cicho. Oczy sanitariuszy i przytomnych pacjentów zwróciły się ku Visserowi. Hans Visser nigdy nie chciał być zwiadowcą. Wstąpił do zwiadowców jako lekarz, a nie jako żołnierz. Odbył podstawowe szkolenie, ale nie przejawiał żadnych specjalnych zdolności. Był za to doskonałym lekarzem. Tuż po skończeniu studiów medycznych dostał pracę w tej lecznicy jako zastępca ordynatora. Wiedział że w pewnym momencie spadnie na niego duża odpowiedzialność, ale to przekracza jego wyobrażenia. - Na co się tak patrzycie? Nie słyszeliście? Mamy jeszcze tydzień. Do tego czasu nie ma prawa tutaj być żadnego rannego. Jeśli ktoś może wykorzystać swoje znajomości w innych szpitalach... prywatnych, czy wojskowych to prosiłbym to uczynić. To kosztuje co najwyżej nadwyrężenie reputacji, a tutaj chodzi o ludzkie życie. Proszę wracać do pracy. Nieużywane łóżka wystawić na korytarz. Nie przyjmujemy już żadnych nowych. Proszę się stawić na placu za godzinę w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Na sali zapanował zgiełk, wszyscy uwijali się wokół łóżek jeszcze szybciej. W oczach rannych zwiadowców nie było widać strachu. Raczej zmęczenie i znużenie. ---- Odłożył karafkę z powrotem na stół, z którego jeszcze pół godziny temu był zmuszony ją zabrać. Podszedł do sporej szafy z ciężkimi drzwiami z litego hebanu i otworzył ją. W środku wisiały skórzane szelki, spodnie, wysokie buty z cholewami i kurtka z herbem Legionu Zwiadowców. Pełniąc funkcję lekarza nigdy nie potrzebował całego tego umundurowania. Wyjął z szafy wszystko oprócz czerwonej, pozłacanej szarfy z królewskim orderem. Ściągnął zielony surdut i założył mundur. Dopiął kurtkę i mankiety rękawów, po czym przeszedł się po pokoju. Mundur jeszcze pasował jako tako. Był szyty na miarę, więc powinien dobrze leżeć. Podszedł do skrzyni i wyjął sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. Części jeszcze nie pordzewiały, jak się spodziewał. Poskładał wszystkie części, sprawdził ciśnienie gazu w butlach i założył wszystko na siebie. Już zapomniał jakie to uczucie chodzić z tym nienaturalnym obciążeniem na biodrach. Już chciał wyjść, kiedy do jego głowy przyszła myśl, że należałoby wypróbować ten sprzęt. Wyszedł z gabinetu i poszedł korytarzem w kierunku schodów na dach. Wspinając się po schodach zamkowej wieży myślał o tym jak radzą sobie z rannymi. Nie odpowiadała mu decyzja Ervina, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z tytanami, albo z ryczącymi dzieciakami. Nie był tchórzem, ale cenił sobie spokój i dobrą herbatę… albo coś mocniejszego. Stanął na szczycie wieży i spojrzał w dół. Do ziemi było jakieś 30 metrów. Søren rozłożył ręce i skoczył w dół pikując w stronę ziemi. Jakieś 5 metrów nad brukowanym dziedzińcem zaczepił się o ścianę wieży po wewnętrznej stronie placu. Kiedy stalowa lina napięła się do końca zaczął szybko wznosić się do góry. Odczepił się od ściany i wykonując obrót swobodnie opadł na ziemię z dosyć sporej wysokości. Poczuł dosyć silnie brukowany dziedziniec pod swoimi stopami. Przy lądowaniu przyklęknął na kolano. Nie zrobił żadnego błędu technicznego, ale brakowało w tym polotu. Zwykle powrót do formy nie trwa długo, ale jest to dosyć męczące. Stanął na środku placu z założonymi rękoma i czekał na swoich ludzi. Raczej nie śpieszyło mu się do tego, aby doprowadzić ich do porządku, ale myśl, że będzie musiał to zrobić bardzo go zniechęcała. Wiedział że za murami straci wielu ludzi i jakiego typu będą to straty. Na każdego zwiadowcę można znaleźć 3 następnych. Szaleńców nie brakuje, ale to są specjaliści. Jeśli ich straci nie znajdzie zastępstwa tak szybko. - Co ty wyprawiasz Søren? – Rozległ się cichy głos kaprala Leviego. - To co widać. Czekam na moich ludzi. – Odpowiedział stojącemu za plecami mężczyźnie. - Chyba nie zrozumiałeś co miał na myśli kapitan. Nie chodziło o natychmiastową mobilizację. - Wiem ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Im wcześniej tym lepiej. - Rozumiem… - Coś nie tak? - Nie. Po prostu dziwi mnie ten widok. – Powiedział bez wyrazu Levi. - A co dokładnie? - Ty… w mundurze. – Powiedział kapral. Levi jeszcze raz obrzucił go spojrzeniem. Ten widok przywoływał w nim wspomnienia. Na sekundę zapaliła się w nim mała iskra podekscytowania, która od razu zgasła, kiedy Levi przypomniał sobie o swoich bieżących obowiązkach. Powoli odszedł w swoją stronę przecinając dziedziniec w poprzek i znikając w jednym z wejść do zamku. Po kilkunastu minutach z budynku kliniki zaczęli wychodzić umundurowani i uzbrojeni zwiadowcy z oddziału medycznego. Ustawili się w trzech szeregach. W miarę równo i sprawnie, ale musztra to ostatnie czego potrzeba zwiadowcy. Van Dressler uniósł głowę i spojrzał w okno gabinetu kapitana. Ervin wyglądał zza zasłony i bacznie obserwował co dzieje się na placu. Uśmiechnął się serdecznie do kapitana. Ervin chyba się spłoszył, bo zniknął za zasłoną. Søren wezwał do siebie pierwszego z brzegu żołnierza. Chłopak podszedł niepewnie do dowódcy. - O co chodzi, poruczniku? - Zapytał cicho. - Chodzi o to, że ostatnio strasznie boli mnie gardło, czy mógłbyś mnie wyręczyć w… - Powiedział na ucho bacznie przysłuchującego się mu zwiadowcy. Żołnierz pokiwał porozumiewawczo głową. Dowódca spojrzał na oddział ustawiony w szeregu i cicho jakby mówił do siebie, rzucił krótko: - Baczność. - CAŁOŚĆ!!! BACZNOŚĆ!!! - Rozległ się głośny, wibrujący, donośny głos szeregowca stojącego u jego boku. Wszyscy stanęli na baczność, nieco zdziwieni formą wydania tego rozkazu. Na placu zapanowała cisza. - Od dnia dzisiejszego nasz odział medyczno-ratunkowy przechodzi w stan czynnej służby wojskowej. Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego jakie niesie to ze sobą zmiany. Zebrałem was tutaj jedynie w celu informacyjnym, ale jutro już normalnie się za was zabiorę. Z tego co mi wiadomo, a wam może nie, ale to chyba żadna tajemnica… jeśli nie, to i tak byście się dowiedzieli… no nie ważne. Mówiąc krótko, za tydzień Legion Zwiadowców rozpoczyna ekspedycję badawczą na terenach poza murem Rose, na terenie opanowanym przez tytanów. Teoretycznie to nasza ziemia, więc możecie się czuć tam jak u siebie. Nie będę się rozwodził nad szczegółami operacji, bo o tym poinformują was później. Istotną kwestią jest to, że może czekać was walka. Nie ukrywam, że wielu z was już nie wróci tutaj z nami z powrotem. Dla niektórych z was może to być ostatni tydzień życia, więc korzystajcie z niego. Za równo 7 dni zabiorę niektórych z was na pewną śmierć, oswójcie się z tą myślą, a będzie wam łatwiej… można się rozejść. Jutro widzę tu wszystkich o 6 rano. ---- Ervin przyglądał się van Dresslerowi i jego ludziom z okna swojego gabinetu. Ledwo słyszał co do nich mówił. Przyszło mu do głowy, że robi to specjalnie tak, żeby nikt nie słyszał, ale dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że dziwne zachowania są u niego tak częste, że nie należy dopatrywać się w nich niczego poza zwykłym dziwactwem. Wszyscy się rozeszli, a plac prawie całkowicie opustoszał. Tylko van Dressler i Visser nadal stali na bruku i rozmawiali ze sobą. Ervin przyglądał się całej sytuacji wyglądając przez nieskazitelnie czystą szybę umytą przez jego niskiego przyjaciela. Szyby w jego gabinecie były tak czyste, że czasem miał wrażenie, że ma dziurę w oknie. - Nadal sądzę, że powinni zostać w szpitalu tam gdzie najlepiej się sprawdzają.– Odezwał się cicho Levi. - Są zwiadowcami mają sprawdzać się w każdych warunkach. Poza tym potrzebujemy go teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo rozmowny Levi. Wiem też, że wcale nie myślisz tego co przed chwilą powiedziałeś. Kapral zmarszczył lekko czoło, jakby był poirytowany tym, że Ervin zauważył coś co on starał się ukryć. - Nie jestem rozmowny… Po prostu jestem zadowolony. – Powiedział spokojnie Levi, wywołując lekki uśmiech na twarzy odwróconego do okna kapitana. Rozdział 2. Było już koło godziny 12. Van Dressler siedział w gabinecie Ervina mieszając herbatę srebrną łyżeczką. Spojrzał na swojego przełożonego i ugryzł demonstracyjnie jeden z herbatników leżących na talerzyku pośrodku stołu. - Søren… jak oceniasz umiejętności swoich ludzi? - Zapytał Ervin. - Dostatecznie. - Chciałem razem z tobą uzgodnić ich miejsce w szyku. Sprawdzili by się lepiej jako oddział pomocniczy, czy uderzeniowy? - Ani ten ani ten. - Hmmm… rozumiem więc… - Proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, ale wartość bojowa oddziału medycznego jest lekko zaniżona przez brak praktyki. Oddział jest bardzo zróżnicowany pod względem wyszkolenia. Naszym zadaniem jest wykonywanie czynności ratunkowych, a nie bezpośrednia walka z tytanami. Oczywiście jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba jest to możliwe. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy jechać w tyle szyku. – Powiedział pokazując palcem na schemacie rozłożonym na biurku. - Musielibyśmy przesunąć wtedy zaopatrzenie w stronę lewej flanki, a na miejscu jakie dla was wstępnie przeznaczyłem dać oddział z czoła kolumny. Nie wiem, czy możemy to zrobić. Z tyłu powstaje wtedy prawie niechroniony obszar. - Nie jeśli my tam będziemy. - Mam rozumieć, że bierzesz za to odpowiedzialność? - Jeśli przeżyję i dojdzie do niepowodzenia związanego ze złym rozłożeniem sił na tyle szyku może mnie pan obarczyć pełną odpowiedzialnością. – Powiedział z nieadekwatnym do sytuacji uśmiechem. - Rozumiem. Dobrze. Zgadzam się na to. Dziękuję za szybką decyzję. - To już dzisiaj? - Słucham? – Zapytał Ervin. - No… ta cała przysięga… - A tak… Dzisiaj. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś będzie chciał do nas dołączyć. - Na pewno będzie chciał. Szaleńców nie brakuje. Jeśli zgłosi się więcej niż 10 możemy to uznać za sukces. - Nie do końca. Potrzebujemy teraz ludzi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jesteśmy o krok od zdobycia wielkiej przewagi dla ludzkości. Potrzebujemy pomocy. Mam zamiar wyłożyć karty na stół. Jasne i uczciwe przedstawianie sytuacji zawsze odnosi skutek. - Ervin… Zawsze byłeś taki prostolinijny… Postaraj się nie stracić tych młodych ludzi na pierwszej misji. To jeszcze dzieci. - To akurat twoja działka. - Proszę, proszę. To był prawie żart. Nie często się to u ciebie zdarza. - Daj spokój, muszę teraz przygotować przemówienie. - Oczywiście… Panie kapitanie. - A ty przypadkiem nie miałeś zająć się swoimi ludźmi? - Ja… nie… - Cóż. Tak im wczoraj powiedziałeś. - A no tak… to fajnie brzmi, ale tak naprawdę co mogę zrobić z nimi w tydzień? Wiem że nie powinienem ci mówić takich rzeczy, ale sam powiedziałeś, że lubisz jasne i uczciwe przedstawianie sytuacji. - Rozumiem… Na ile szacujesz straty? - Ciężko powiedzieć. Może nie zginie nikt, a może większość. Nie ufam matematyce. Za dużo może się zdarzyć. Muszę już iść. Widzimy się na przysiędze. ---- Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Na placu przysięgi zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi. Z tyłu za sceną stali dowódca żandarmerii, oddziału stacjonarnego i zwiadowców. Van Dressler przywitał się skinieniem głowy ze swoim kapitanem i poszedł w stronę Pixisa. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Panie dowódco. – Powiedział podając rękę. - To prawda, Panie hrabio. – Powiedział z przekąsem Dot, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Wygłosiłeś już swoje przemówienie? - Ja? Nie muszę nikogo zachęcać do wstąpienia w szeregi Oddziału Stacjonarnego. Bierzemy tych, którzy nie dostali się do żandarmerii i nie mieli odwagi pójść do zwiadowców. Później robimy z nich żołnierzy. - Dużo masz chętnych w tym roku? - Sporo. Nawet więcej niż w tamtym. - No cóż. W takim razie możemy czuć się bezpieczni. Swoją drogą gratuluję zwycięstwa. Wszyscy o tobie mówią. Pierwsze zwycięstwo odniesione nad tytanami w historii ludzkości pod twoim dowództwem... Mam nadzieję, że to osiągnięcie nie jest zwieńczeniem twojej kariery. - Jak zwykle mi schlebiasz. Ja zrobiłem tylko to co do mnie należało, wykorzystując wszystkie dostępne mi środki. - Tak… Eren Jaeger to bardzo niezwykły środek. Pixis uśmiechnął się i odkręcił manierkę. - A co słychać u ciebie?. Szczerze mówiąc to miałem nadzieję, że szybko cię nie zobaczę, bo to by oznaczało, że jestem poważnie ranny. - Tak… Jakiś czas temu dowódca Ervin uznał, że jednak można oglądać mnie publicznie w mundurze i przeszedłem z powrotem do czynnej służby. - Rozumiem… a co z lecznicą? - Zlikwidowana. Wykurowaliśmy już wszystkich, a kolejnych po prostu nie przyjmiemy. Nie wiem co zrobimy z rannymi ze zbliżającej się ekspedycji. Chyba będę musiał sam za nich zapłacić. - Ta… Tną teraz po kieszeni wszędzie gdzie tylko mogą. - No nie wszędzie. Stacjonarka nigdy nie ucierpiała. Od tego zależy ich bezpieczeństwo. Na to zawsze znajdą się pieniądze. - To akurat prawda. Ale nie można dziwić się ludziom. Chcą jakiś postępów, rezultatów. - Niedługo je dostaną. - Co masz na myśli. - Nic takiego… sam jeszcze nie wiem co to jest, ale znajduje się w piwnicy jednego z domów w Shiganshinie. - Dlaczego akurat tam? - To dom Erena. Podobno ojciec dał mu klucz i powiedział, że znajdzie tam odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Znam Grishę Jaegera jeszcze ze studiów. Zawsze był jakiś dziwny. Mówiłem mu, żeby nie kupował domu w Shiganshinie. - Wiecie gdzie teraz jest? - Nie mamy pojęcia. Żandarmeria się tym nie zajmie, a my nie mamy na to czasu. - Kapitanie musimy już iść. Lord Balto na Pana czeka. – Powiedział młody adiutant z Oddziału Stacjonarnego. - Ciekawe kiedy się zorientuje, że dajesz mu fory. - Nie wiem. Chyba zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Ostatnio prawie wygrałem. Wiesz jak się trzeba natrudzić, żeby z nim przegrać? - Domyślam się. - Panie kapitanie zaraz się spóźnimy. - Już idę. Pięć minut nas nie zbawi. Muszę już iść. Sam widzisz. Wpadnij do mnie jak będziesz miał trochę czasu. - Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuję. Na scenie stał Ervin i kilku zwiadowców. Na placu znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt osób, które jeszcze nie podjęły decyzji. Teraz wszystko zależy od kapitana. Nie jest zbyt dobrym mówcą, ale swoją szczerością skupia wokół siebie ludzi. Ervin stał na scenie przyglądając się kadetom. Z tyłu pod ścianą sceny stali w rzędzie Levi, Petra, Søren i Auruo. Kadeci wyglądali na przerażonych. Szczególnie tuż po mowie dowódcy. Duża część z nich odeszła. Zostało jedynie kilkunastu chętnych. Kapitan wykonał uroczysty salut i zapadła cisza. Ervin patrzył na nich przez krótką chwilę po czym rozejrzał się na boki. Wyglądał jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał albo raczej znalazł się w jakiejś nowej sytuacji. Rzeczywiście tak było. Zawsze po przyjęciu do oddziału jest wydawana uczta. To taka tradycja. Pewnego rodzaju powitanie, a dla niektórych najlepsze lub ostatnie dni służby w oddziale. Jednak nie ma na to funduszy. Wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Kapitan zmarszczył czoło i powiedział: - Dobrze… Można się rozejść, jutro zostaną wam dostarczone wasze mundury. Dziękuję. - Ekhm… Chyba Pan o czymś zapomniał. – Rozległ się miękki i wytłumiony głos van Dresslera. Ervin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Wiem że jesteście zmęczeni… Właściwie to jak tak na was patrzę to mam ochotę zbadać puls co poniektórym, bo połowa z was nie daje już widocznych oznak życia. Jednak jeśli ktoś miałby trochę siły to mamy mały poczęstunek. Zwykle przeciąga się to jakoś do rana więc nie trzeba nawet ścielić łóżek. Oczywiście obecność nie jest obowiązkowa, ale powinniście coś zjeść. Można to potraktować jako zalecenie lekarza. Napięcie wyraźnie opadło. Kadeci może nie czuli się jeszcze komfortowo, ale nastąpiło wyraźnie rozluźnienie atmosfery. Na nielicznych twarzach pojawił się nawet lekki uśmiech. Po takiej mowie każdy czułby się trochę przytłoczony. Ten poczęstunek służył właśnie rozładowaniu napięcia i pełnił funkcję integracyjną. Kadeci zaczęli schodzić z placu na ścieżkę prowadzącą w stronę zamku prowadzeni przez zwiadowców. - Søren. Co ty…? Mówiłem że nie ma zgody na wydawanie oddziałowych pieniędzy na takie rzeczy. - Wiem o tym, ale swoje pieniądze chyba mogę jeszcze wydawać. Ervin spojrzał na niego w dziwny sposób i pokręcił głową. - To już twoja decyzja. Nic do tego nie mam. Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił… wiesz, że w następnym roku również nie będziemy mieli na to pieniędzy? Byłoby niesprawiedliwie gdyby… - Ci młodzi ludzie zgodzili się poświęcić życie w służbie ludzkości. Chyba nic się nie stanie jeśli trochę na nich wydam. - Tak tylko… - Oj przestań już. Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie marudny. Nie gadam z tobą na sucho. Napijesz się i od razu poczujesz różnicę. ---- Duża sala przeznaczona do wykładów taktycznych była wypełniona ludźmi po brzegi. Wzdłuż ścian pomieszczenia były ustawione rzędy długich stołów. Kadeci już się trochę zaaklimatyzowali i zapomnieli o tym, że przed chwilą podjęli decyzję, która zaważyła na całym ich życiu. Koło godziny trzeciej większość kadetów spała już pod stołami. Kapitan Ervin poszedł spać po pierwszej, a Levi wyszedł na dwór jakieś pół godziny temu. Jedyni zdolni do samodzielnego poruszania się zwiadowcy siedzieli przy ostatnim stole przy wejściu. Mikasa usnęła koło stołu trzymając na kolanach głowę Armina, a Eren rozmawiał z Levim na zewnątrz. Van Dressler siedział obok Hanji i Auruo. Cała trójka była już nieźle wstawiona, ale na szczególne wyróżnienie zasługiwała Hanji, która wypiła więcej niż ci dwaj razem wzięci. Kobieta chciała nieporadnie wstać od stołu jednak straciła równowagę i oparła się o mocno osuniętego na krześle van Dresslera, po czym usnęła. Søren zauważył to dopiero po chwili. Wzruszył ramionami i nalał sobie kieliszek wódki. Z kieszeni munduru wyjął wacik i strzykawkę z morfiną. Podwinął rękaw i wstrzyknął sobie dosyć sporą dawkę przeźroczystej cieczy. ROZDZIAŁ 3. Wielu zwiadowców czekało na ten dzień. Większość z nich wolałaby, żeby nigdy nie nadszedł. Dla wielu była to pierwsza wyprawa za mur. Jednak nie to ich w tym wszystkim przerażało. Powodem ich strachu był fakt, że dla niektórych będzie to ostatnia misja. Oddział Zwiadowców słynie ze strat w ludziach sięgających 30 procent lub więcej. Dołączenie do ekspedycji Oddziału Medycznego powinno trochę zmniejszyć śmiertelność, ale nikogo to nie uspokajało. Wartość bojowa owego oddziału była dosyć wątpliwa. Na przestrzeni lat wielu nowych członków zasiliło jego szeregi. Nie są to zwiadowcy najwyższego sortu, ale jak każda formacja ma też swoje elity. Søren wstał dzisiaj z samego rana, a zdarza się to bardzo rzadko. Już przed południem zdążył odwiedzić kwatermistrza i wybrać odpowiednie wyposażenie. Wszyscy zwiadowcy biorący udział w ekspedycji zebrali się na dużej polanie przed zamkiem. Każdy oddział był już w pełni przygotowany. Søren wybrał do tej misji tylko 15 osób. Była to niewątpliwie ścisła elita jednostki medycznej. Sanitariusze na polu walki zawsze byli postrzegani jako dosyć nieprzydatni i nieco tchórzliwi żołnierze. Van Dressler często spotykał się z takimi opiniami albo sugestiami na temat swoich ludzi. Zawsze kiedy padały takie opinie nie zaprzeczał im jak na dowódcę przystało, tylko z ciepłym uśmiechem wtórował takim delikwentom mówiąc, że mają całkowitą rację. Niewielu zwiadowców zna prawdziwą siłę Oddziału Medycznego, którą niewątpliwie jest doskonała znajomość anatomii, ludzkiej i nie tylko. Nawet teraz sanitariusze wywoływali pogardliwe uśmiechy na twarzach swoich kolegów zwiadowców. Niektórzy przypatrywali się im ze zdziwieniem, a jeszcze inni dopiero teraz zorientowali się, że Oddział Medyczny to również zwiadowcy. Ervin właśnie przeprowadzał skrupulatną inspekcję wszystkich oddziałów biorących udział w ekspedycji. Oddział Sørena ustawił się na samym końcu więc minęło trochę czasu zanim dowódca do nich doszedł. Ervin stanął naprzeciwko 3 wozów wokół, których stali sanitariusze. Van Dressler zauważył kapitana i wymownie spojrzał na swój oddział. Żołnierze biegiem ustawili się w szeregu i stanęli na baczność bez komendy. Søren doszedł do nich spacerowym krokiem, obrócił się na pięcie w stronę Ervina i zasalutował stukając obcasami. - Dowódca Jednostki Sanitarnej Søren van Dressler melduje gotowość oddziału. – Powiedział bardzo oficjalnie i głośno jak na siebie, ale po jego twarzy było widać, że droczy się w ten sposób z dowódcą. Ervin zasalutował w odpowiedzi i zaczął przyglądać się zaopatrzeniu i sprzętowi medycznemu. Obszedł wozy w koło kilka razy i powiedział: - Domyślam się, że porucznik van Dressler odpowiednio was poinstruował. Nie mam zastrzeżeń. Za chwilę wyruszamy. Kapitan odszedł w stronę swojego oddziału, żeby poprowadzić kolumnę. Søren odwrócił się w stronę swoich ludzi i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Słyszeliście? Blondi nie ma zastrzeżeń, a tak się bałeś Visser. - Nie bałem się, po prostu mamy za mało ludzi. - Uwierz mi, że jak wrócimy będziemy bardzo licznym oddziałem w porównaniu do innych. Oczywiście nie przewiduje strat w naszej jednostce. Jeśli ktoś ośmieli się zginąć poza murem będzie obarczony winą za śmierć swoją i wszystkich wobec, których nie wypełnił swojego obowiązku. Oczekuję od was pełnego poświecenia. Jedziemy w tyle szyku, tuż za Jaegerem. W ostateczności działamy jako oddział wsparcia. Jeśli zdarzy się tak, że tytani pojawią się z tyłu, hamujemy i okrążamy ich razem z innymi oddziałami wsparcia. Nie dotyczy to wozów, które bez względu na wszystko jadą dalej. W kwestiach moralnych każdy z was ma kompletną wyłączność. Nie dowodzę waszymi sumieniami. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał życzenie zginąć bohaterską śmiercią i tak go przed tym nie powstrzymam. Pamiętajcie tylko, że to nie nasze życia są tutaj ważne. Martwi już nikomu nie pomożecie więc radzę się dwa razy zastanowić. Słowa te kieruję szczególnie do niektórych z was. – Powiedział van Dressler uśmiechając się w stronę młodego mężczyzny stojącego w szeregu, który na te słowa odwrócił wzrok. - Czy są jakieś pytania? Nie ma? Dobrze więc możemy się już przygotować. Wszyscy dosiedli swoje konie albo weszli na wozy i czekali na sygnał odhazdu. Po kilku minutach rozległ się dźwięk rogu. Oddział Medyczny jechał na samym końcu. Jadącym przez miasto zwiadowcą przyglądali się przechodnie. Oddział van Dresslera był najmniej liczny ze wszystkich pomijając oczywiście drużynę Leviego. Różne opinie krążyły na ich temat, ale osobistym zdaniem Sørena, nie odstawali tak bardzo od ludzi kaprala, a w pewnych kwestiach nawet ich przewyższali. Wszyscy zatrzymali się przy głównej bramie. Ervin wydał rozkaz do odjazdu i zwiadowcy wylali się przez bramę na zewnątrz. Søren spojrzał na jadący obok odział wsparcia złożony z tegorocznych kadetów. Na ich twarzach malowała się niemalże panika. Patrzyli prosto przed siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaciśniętymi zębami. Po chwili wjechali w gęstsze zabudowania starej dzielnicy finansowej. Van Dressler przez chwilę miał wrażenie jakby coś poruszyło się z lewej strony. Spojrzał w stronę oddziału wspierającego, kiedy rozległ się huk kruszonego drewna i przewalanych kamieni. Na twarzy Sørena pojawił się dziwny uśmiech. Tuż przy nich pojawił się tytan i zaczął biec w ich stronę. Rozległy się krzyki i wszyscy jadący w tyle szyku zwiadowcy zwrócili konie w stronę muru. W środku szyku między budynkami pojawił się kolejny tytan. Oddział wspierający odbił w prawo i odciągnął tytana od reszty szyku. - Jasna Cholera… Powinniśmy szybko wyjechać z tych ciasnych uliczek. – Powiedział Visser. - Spokojnie. Jeszcze będziesz miał dosyć uciekania przed tytanami w otwartym polu. Chciałbym żebyśmy ciągle jechali takimi uliczkami. - Z… z czego się pan tak cieszy? - Oj tam, od razu cieszy, a czemu mam się nie cieszyć? Zobacz tylko. Świeże powietrze, piękna przyroda, w miarę cicho, uwaga 7 metrowiec po prawej, dużo miejsca, ładne widoki… - Co jaki siedmio...?! - Powiedział szybko obracając się za siebie. - Spokojnie, żartowałem… Przepraszam, ale muszę jakoś rozładować napięcie. Nie spinaj się tak, bo ci zwieracze pójdą. Zrelaksuj się… jesteśmy poza murem, poza prawem, poza tym wszystkim. Daj się ponieść skrzydłom wolności. Ciesz się tymi chwilami, bo mogą być twoimi ostatnimi. – Powiedział Søren gawędziarskim tonem wyjmując ciastko z kieszeni płaszcza. Z przodu kolumny przyszedł rozkaz utworzenia formacji. Van Dressler trochę zwolnił i wydał odpowiednią komendę z ustami pełnymi od zbożowego ciastka. Wozy z zaopatrzeniem ustawiły się w trójkącie razem z tymi z oddziału pomocniczego. Manewr był wałkowany tyle razy w ciągu tego miesiąca, że wszyscy opanowali go do perfekcji. Søren spojrzał za siebie i powiedział do jednego ze zwiadowców: - Zwiększcie dystans między tymi wozami. - Ale... tak było na ćwiczeniach, Panie poruczniku. - Róbcie jak chcecie, ja tu nie dowodzę, ale jak ktoś za mocno pociągnie za lejce to się porozbijacie. Te konie są dosyć płochliwe… i nie tylko one. Dwóch zwiadowców spojrzało na siebie po czym zwiększyli dystans. Tył szyku trochę się rozciągnął, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Szyk przedzierał się przez teren opanowany przez tytanów. Nagle z prawej strony zostały wystrzelone trzy czerwone flary. Van Dressler skinął głowa w stronę Vissera, który już miał przygotowaną flarę. Cały szyk skręcił trochę na wschód. Wygląda na to, że pojawili się jacyś odmieńcy. Søren wpatrywał się w dwie czarne flary na południowym zachodzie jednocześnie próbując odkręcić manierkę z herbatą, którą wcześniej sobie przygotował. Ervin byłby bardzo zły gdyby ktoś pił alkohol podczas misji. Z przodu leżał tytan, który uderzył wcześniej o drzewo. Był zdezorientowany, ale powoli zaczął wstawać. Van Dressler spojrzał na dwóch jadących obok niego sanitariuszy z kamienna twarzą. - Dobić. – Powiedział poganiając konia. Wszyscy ruszyli szybciej do przodu, oprócz dwóch zwiadowców, którzy nieznacznie zwolnili i odbili w prawo. Tytan zmierzał w ich kierunku na czworaka. Jeden z nich podciął tytanowi staw w prawej ręce. Drugi obrócił się w powietrzu i wykonał precyzyjne proste cięcie w poprzek karku. Zielona peleryna pokryła się czerwoną, gorącą juchą. Wszedł z powrotem na konia i wrócił do szyku razem ze swoim towarzyszem. Johenn Weimer i Jasper Ruge byli jednymi z lepszych zwiadowców w Legionie. Oboje nienawidzili się szczerze, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu doskonale potrafili ze sobą współpracować. Johenn kątem oka zobaczył coś co przykuło jego uwagę. Na skraju lasu pojawiła się duża, wysmukła postać. Weimer zmrużył oczy i zobaczył, że zbliża się w stronę szyku z olbrzymia prędkością. Postać była już na tyle blisko, że można było ocenić jej wysokość. - Ej. Ruge widzisz tę blondynkę? - Co? Jaką znowu…? Cholera… Mężczyźni zawrócili konie i zaczęli gnać w stronę szyku. ---- Po 15 minutach Søren zobaczył swoich ludzi z powrotem. Wyglądali na dosyć zmęczonych. Upchnął torebkę z herbatnikami z powrotem do kieszeni i już chciał zadać pytanie, kiedy usłyszał głos Weimera: - Proszę tam spojrzeć. – Powiedział pokazując palcem na wschód. Van Dressler zmarszczył nieco brwi po czym wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Vissera. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego oczekując wyjaśnień, ale po krótkiej chwili zreflektował się i podał dowódcy lunetę. Søren spojrzał przez urządzenie i parsknął śmiechem. - Wszystko na wierzchu. To jak żywy model do nauki anatomii. Aż żałuję, że ubicie tego czegoś nie należy do naszych obowiązków. - Ale jesteśmy najbliżej, moglibyśmy… - Jasne że moglibyśmy, ale potrzebuję was żywych później. Zamelduj o tym Ervinowi, zanim sami ją zobaczą. - Ale to tylko jeden tytan, może jednak… - Aż jedna tytanka. Zobacz jak się zachowuje. Zmierza w stronę środka formacji, mimo że jesteśmy o wiele bliżej niej. Podeszła nas od tyłu zupełnie tak jakby wiedziała, że mało prawdopodobne jest, że ktoś zauważy flarę wystrzeloną z tyłu szyku. Tytani nie gonią zwiadowców, którzy znajdują się od nich w takiej odległości, nawet jeśli wcześniej sami ich sprowokowali. Visser i reszta przyglądali mu się próbując zrozumieć co to może oznaczać. Søren jeszcze raz spojrzał na wielką kobietę zmierzającą do środka formacji. Nagle przypomniał sobie o kadetach. Odwrócił się do Vissera i powiedział: - Proszę wziąć kilku ludzi i jeden wóz i sprawdzić czy nie ma nikogo po tamtej stronie. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, był tam oddział wsparcia i kilku kadetów. Przywieźcie ich albo ich ciała. – Powiedział pokazując palcem w kierunku lasu, z którego przyszła kobieta tytan. ROZDZIAŁ 4. Tętent końskich kopyt zagłuszał dosłownie wszystko. Żeby skontaktować się z kimś jadącym obok trzeba było się nieźle wydrzeć. Dodatkowo źle resorowany wóz cały klekotał, a znajdujący się w nim sprzęt i zaopatrzenie walało się bezładnie. Visser siedział na ławce powozu trzymając mocno lejce. Obok jechało sześciu sanitariuszy. Niebieskie oczy mężczyzny bacznie obserwowały horyzont ciągle przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce, aby nie przegapić ewentualnego zagrożenia. Hans Visser miał opinię tchórzliwego paranoika, ale tak naprawdę była to po prostu olbrzymia ostrożność. Pomimo olbrzymiego hałasu wydawanego przez dudniące koła wozu dało się usłyszeć z oddali ludzkie krzyki. Zwiadowcy odbili w lewo do źródła. Problem polegał na tym, że znajdowali się na olbrzymiej, otwartej przestrzeni. Tytani mieli nad nimi przewagę w takich warunkach. Pośrodku pola znajdowała się duża miedza, albo nawet mały gaj. Kiedy zza niego wyjechali oczom Vissera ukazał się makabryczny widok. Kilkadziesiąt tytanów różnej wielkości ucztowało na wpół żywych członkach oddziału wspomagającego z prawej flanki. - Co robimy Panie sierżancie? – Zapytał jeden ze zwiadowców. - Zabezpieczyć teren i zająć się rannymi! Najpierw obezwładnić tytanów! Ciąć po ścięgnach. Sanitariusze ruszyli w stronę tytanów i używając manewru trójwymiarowego powalili na ziemię pierwszego z nich. Visser oddał lejce siedzącemu obok sanitariuszowi i zeskoczył z wozu. Wyciągnął ostrza i biegł w kierunku 12-metrowego tytana. Olbrzym biegł w jego stronę nieporównywalnie szybciej, jednak mężczyzna nie zwalniał. Bezwzględne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu nieprzerwanie było skupione na biegnącym z naprzeciwka tytanie. 12-metrowiec był już jakieś 10 metrów od mężczyzny, kiedy wyciągnął ręce i z pełnym impetem chciał pochwycić go i najprawdopodobniej zjeść. Visser odczekał do ostatniego momentu. Na jego twarzy malowało się olbrzymie skupienie. Kiedy olbrzymie ręce były tuż obok niego, Visser ukląkł w biegu i prześlizgnął się po mokrej trawie między nogami tytana wspomagając się dodatkowo strumieniem sprężonego gazu. Początkowo zarył kolanami w ziemię i wytracił nieco prędkości, ale dzięki sprzętowi do trójwymiarowego manewru z powrotem nabrał pędu. Odciążyło go to trochę, przez krótką chwilę unosił się lekko nad ziemią. Jednocześnie zadał dwa bardzo precyzyjne i dosyć głębokie cięcia w ścięgno Achillesa prawej nogi tytana. Visser obrócił się trochę podczas cięcia przez co stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Tuż za plecami upadającego w przeciwną stronę tytana stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię, przetaczając się niefortunnie dwa razy przez bark. Tytan upadł na ziemię z hukiem. Podniósł się szybko na rękach prąc dalej do przodu. Nagle rozległ się tępy dźwięk ostrza penetrującego tkanki i tytan opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Visser zeskoczył z karku tytana i rozejrzał się po tej części okolicy, której nie zasłaniała para wydobywająca się z ogromnego cielska. Oddział dosyć szybko poradził sobie z tytanami. Wygląda na to, że oddział nie odniósł strat. Sierżant wydał odpowiednie polecenia i sam poszedł zajmować się rannymi. Szedł po ubroczonej ludzką krwią trawie, kiedy ktoś złapał go za kostkę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył zakrwawionego zwiadowcę ze zgniecionymi w szczękach tytana nogami. Był blady i stracił dużo krwi. Visser spojrzał na obrażenia uważając, żeby ich spojrzenia przypadkiem się nie spotkały. Zacisnął pięść po czym wyciągnął miecz i szybkim okrężnym ruchem podciął od dołu gardło zwiadowcy. Słaby uścisk rozluźnił się i głowa żołnierza opadła na ziemię. Po krótkim czasie okazało się, że oprócz dwóch osób nie było nikogo kto kwalifikowałby się do udzielenia pomocy, albo po prostu nie był już martwy. Dwójka kadetów którzy schowali się pod ciałami koni została przeniesiona do wozu. Nie byli w ciężkim stanie, ale o dalszej walce nie było mowy. Resztę ciał zapakowano w worki i wrzucono do wozu lub przywiązano grzbietów ciągnących go koni. W drodze powrotnej śpieszyło im się jeszcze bardziej niż kiedy tu jechali. Musieli dogonić resztę a oni nie stali w miejscu i nie czekali na ich powrót. ---- Smutnie zielone oczy spoglądały z wyrzutem w głąb pustej papierowej torebki po ciastkach. Søren siedział na gałęzi wielkiego drzewa i machając zwisającymi z niej nogami, przyglądał się Hanji i Ervinowi. Van Dressler cały czas zastanawiał się czy reszta jego oddziału nie podejmie głupiej decyzji. Cały czas miał nadzieję, że napotkają zwiadowców odciągających uwagę tytanów na skraju lasu, albo wrócą z rannymi za mur. Zakładając że w ogóle im się udało. Z przemyśleń wyrwał go głos Hanji. - Søren? Teraz jest równo? - Emm… No nie wiem, a w którą stronę jest dobrze? - W stronę drogi. – Powiedziała Hanji uderzając się ręką w czoło. - Aha… no to chyba równo. Dlaczego w ogóle sądzicie, że to zadziała? Ten sprzęt ma ze 40 lat. Pewnie jeszcze proch zamókł. Poza tym nie mamy żadnej pewności, że kobieta tytan przejdzie właśnie tędy. - Mamy. – Odpowiedział Ervin cały czas spoglądając na leśną drogę. - Doprawdy? - Zanim się rozdzieliliśmy zdążyłem dać do zrozumienie Leviemu o co mi chodzi. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiał. Przynajmniej stwarzał takie wrażenie. Musimy podjąć pewne ryzyko. Swoją drogą, nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek miał opory przed stosowaniem ryzykownych rozwiązań. - I nadal nie mam tylko nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek takie stosował. - Rany już zapomniałam jaki potrafisz być marudny. Zjedz coś lepiej. Søren spojrzał na nią po czym odwrócił wzrok, ukrywając minę dziecka przyłapanego na czymś niewłaściwym. - Znowu zjadłeś cały prowiant pierwszego dnia? Matko… i ty jesteś lekarzem? Aż strach się bać. Søren roześmiał się i zeskoczył na niższą gałąź gdzie stali Hanji i Ervin. Spojrzał na olbrzymie wyrzutnie harpunów przypięte do pni równie wielkich drzew i zapytał: - Testowaliście to kiedyś? - Spokojnie zadziała. - A jeśli nie? - Jeśli nie to my tu jeszcze jesteśmy. - Rozumiem… - Powiedział szeroko się uśmiechając. - Już nie mogę się doczekać kiedy ją złapiemy! – Powiedziała podekscytowana kobieta. - I co? Masz zamiar zrobić jej sekcję? Z tego co wiem to nacinanie ludzi mogących zmieniać się w tytanów nie jest dobrym pomysłem. - Naturalnie. Mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc. Wiem że nie zostało wam wiele środków znieczulających, ale czego nie robi się dla dobra nauki. - Nie dziel skóry na niedźwiedziu. Pewnie nie uda nam się jej złapać. - Właśnie sobie przypomniałam dlaczego nie zabieramy cię na żadne misje. – Powiedziała rozbawiona Hanji. - Nie jestem tu po to żeby was motywować. Ja tu tylko sprzątam. Nagle Søren usłyszał dudniące kroki. Odgłos dochodził gdzieś z daleka, ale stale się nasilał. Ervin wydał polecenie i wszyscy zajęli stanowiska. Dało się już usłyszeć konie. Wygląda na to, że Levi jednak zrozumiał coś ze zdawkowych wyjaśnień Ervina. Nagle zza drzew wyłoniło się olbrzymie cielsko. Ervin wydał rozkaz i harpuny z hukiem wbiły się w olbrzymią kobietę. Oddział Leviego pojechał dalej w głąb lasu. Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Tytanka nie mogła się poruszyć. Co ciekawe osłaniała swój własny kark. - Brawo. Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – Powiedział Søren. - Poczekamy na Leviego. Nie ma pośpiechu. – Powiedział Ervin. Hanji miała oczy jak spodki. Resztki samokontroli powstrzymywały ją przed natychmiastowym zbadaniem tytanki. Nagle koło Ervina pojawił się Levi. Mężczyźni rozmawiali przez chwilę po czym kapral wskoczył na głowę tytanki. W oczach olbrzymiej kobiety malowało się przerażenie. Wygląda na to, że wie co ją czeka. Tytanka wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, który ogarnął całą okolicę. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. - Słyszysz to Ervin? – Zapytał z szyderczym uśmiechem. Dowódca nic nie odpowiedział. Pewne nawet gdyby to zrobił nie byłoby go słychać. Kroki tytanów zagłuszały wszystko. Zeszli się tu z całej okolicy i zaczęli zjadać kobietę tytana. - Wycofujemy się! – Krzyknął Ervin znikając w gąszczu drzew. ---- W lesie została tylko drużyna Leviego. Cała reszta dostała rozkaz, aby wycofać się i przegrupować na polanie gdzie zostały konie i całe zaopatrzenie. Visser odnalazł drogę do lasu i postanowił poczekać na rozwój sytuacji. Søren wylądował na ziemi i poszedł w jego kierunku. - I jak macie tam kogoś? – Zapytał idąc w stronę wozów obszukując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu prowiantu. - Mamy dwóch, reszta to ciała. - Tylko dwóch? A ile ciał? - 12. - Sporo… W jakim stanie jest ta dwójka. - W miarę dobrym. Złamania żeber, ręki i liczne stłuczenia. Chyba poważniejsze są urazy psychiczne. To byli kadeci. - Z naciskiem na byli. Co ich nie zabije to ich wzmocni, a my potrzebujemy twardych ludzi. - Co się w ogóle dzieje? Dlaczego weszliście do lasu? – Zapytał Visser. - Ehhh… to skomplikowane. Ervin chce złapać tytana żywcem. - Znowu? - Nie. Teraz nie chodzi o takiego zwykłego tytana. To ktoś taki jak Eren. - Rozumiem… Søren rzucił okiem na rannych i usiadł koło Vissera na ławce wozu. Oboje w milczeniu wpatrywali się w głąb lasu. Po jakiś 30 minutach spomiędzy pni olbrzymich drzew wyszli nieliczni zwiadowcy, w tym Levi i Mikasa z rannym Erenem. Van Dressler podniósł się z wozu i sięgnął za siebie po skrzynkę z bandażami. Stojący obok zwiadowcy pomogli nieść Mikasie rannego chłopaka. Søren skinął głową na dwóch sanitariuszy, którzy spojrzeli na niego w tym momencie. Mężczyźni przygotowali nosze i wyszli naprzeciw. Sanitariusze szybko przynieśli rannego i postawili go pod nogami Sørena. Van Dressler kucnął i spojrzał na Erena, a później na zdenerwowaną czarnowłosą dziewczynę, która stała obok niego. Chłopak był nieprzytomny. Mężczyzna złapał chłopaka za nadgarstek i zmierzył puls. To samo zrobił na szyi po czym wyciągnął zza pasa długi wąski nóż. Mikasa spojrzała na niego i zapytała mimowolnie podnosząc głos. – Co pan robi?! - Spokojnie. – Powiedział Søren z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. Bardzo pewnym i szybkim ruchem rozciął ubranie Erena w miejscach, w których było zakrwawione odsłaniając rany. Później wyciął spory kawałek nogawki w okolicach uda i cały przód koszuli. Mimo tego, że chodziło tylko o odsunięcie materiału od ran, to Søren zachowywał się raczej jakby przerabiał koszule w zakładzie krawieckim. Cięcia były bardzo precyzyjne, a przy tym szybkie. Kiedy skończył podrzucił nóż i wbił go w ziemię tuż przy głowie Erena. Mikasa wzdrygnęła się i zacisnęła pięści przyglądając się ze złością perfidnemu uśmiechowi van Dresslera. Mężczyzna sięgnął za siebie po rolkę bandaży, opatrunki i karafkę z wodą. Przemył rany i ciasno, ale nie za ciasno zabandażował. Wstał i powiedział: - Zajmij się teraz swoim chłopakiem. - Ale to nie jest mój…! - Nie wnikam. – Powiedział uciszając dziewczynę gestem ręki. Spakował wszystko z powrotem do skrzynki i poszedł w stronę Leviego. Kapral rzucił coś do kapitana oschlej niż zwykle miał to w zwyczaju i poszedł w swoją stronę i usiadł na kamieniu. Søren podszedł do niego ignorując Ervina i zapytał: - Levi, gdzie jest twój oddział? Kapral spojrzał na niego wzrokiem nieco innym niż zwykle i nic nie odpowiedział. - Rozumiem. Visser! – Krzyknął cicho do stojącego kilkanaście metrów za nim zwiadowcy. - Tak? - Proszę przygotować jakiś pusty wóz i z 5 ludzi. Musimy zabrać ciała. Søren bez słowa odszedł od Leviego i zapytał Ervina. - Ile mamy czasu? - Godzinę. Musimy się przegrupować. Van Dressler usiadł na ławce jednego z wozów i wziął lejce. Wóz jechał powoli po ścieżce między olbrzymimi drzewami. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań jeden ze zwiadowców znalazł ciała na rozdrożu. Wóz zatrzymał się i wyszło z niego sześciu mężczyzn. Søren podszedł do ciała Petry, które od razu rozpoznał. Zdjął ją z pnia drzewa i ułożył na plecach. Wytarł palcem krew na kącikach ust jednocześnie dotykając jej policzka. Ciało było jeszcze w miarę ciepłe. Klatka piersiowa była nieco zapadnięta. Wyglądało to na zgniecenie. Bardzo bolesna śmierć, ale na twarzy Petry nie było widać bólu. Søren nie musiał przyglądać jej się długo, żeby dojść do wniosku, że złamała kręgosłup. Chciał poznać okoliczności śmierci reszty oddziału, ale sanitariusze zabrali już ich ciała. Søren spojrzał jeszcze raz na twarz dziewczyny. Lekko przygryzł wargi po czym uśmiechnął się do niej i zakrył jej ciało płóciennym workiem. Włożyli wszystkie ciała do wozu i odjechali w stronę polany, na której była reszta. Cała ekspedycja zdążyła się już przegrupować. Czekali tylko na ciała. Morale zwiadowców były beznadziejne. Większość z nowych dawało upust swoim emocjom dosyć otwarcie, ci bardziej doświadczeni starali się kontrolować, a ci najbardziej zaprawieni w boju zachowywali się zupełnie tak jak zwykle. Może z wyjątkiem Sørena, któremu nie zbierało się teraz na żarty. Może dlatego, że jego usta były w tym momencie zajęte przeżuwaniem nieco rozpuszczonej krówki, którą znalazł w przedniej kieszeni kurtki. W połowie drogi do muru jego uwagę odwrócił krzyk zwiadowcy z tyłu kolumny. Søren odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch tytanów i dwóch zwiadowców. - Visser? - Mhm? - Czy to nie są ci dwaj, którzy chcieli odzyskać tamte ciała spod lasu? - Niech spojrzę... tak to chyba oni… - Ehhh… - I co teraz? - Nic. Zaczekamy na decyzję Ervina. Na tył kolumny dojechał kapral Levi. Tytani powoli zaczęli ich doganiać. Jeden ze zwiadowców został zabity przez tytana. Drugi nadal uciekał, ale z prawej zaczęli przybywać nowi tytani. Ervin kazał wyrzucić ciała. Nikt z Oddziału Medycznego nie miał przed tym żadnych oporów. Wiedzieli doskonale, że to na nich spada obowiązek przygotowania ich do pogrzebu. Nie było to nic przyjemnego. Poza tym była to dodatkowa praca, której każdy wolałby uniknąć. Ten incydent spowodował mały postój, który opóźnił trochę wyczekiwany przez wszystkich powrót. Ekspedycji nie przywitano wiwatami. Ludzie głośno wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie. Mniej odważni krzyczeli z okien. - Co za niewdzięczność. – Powiedział Visser zaciskając dłonie na lejcach. - Jaka niewdzięczność? Za co maja być wdzięczni? - Jak to za co? Chyba zapomniał pan ile osób zginęło! - Nie. Nie zapomniałem. Nawet zrobiłem sobie listę po tym jak wyrzuciliśmy ciała, żeby nie zapomnieć. - Oddali życie dla ludzkości i należy im się szacunek. - Należy. Mi należy się dwumiesięczny urlop, ale co to zmienia? - Jeszcze ich Pan broni? Ci ludzie sami powinni wyjść za mury skoro chcą mieć prawo do narzekania. - Nic nie muszą. To oni nas finansują. - Tak, ale my ich bronimy! - Nie. To robi Oddział Stacjonarny. - Ale… - Ale prawda jest taka… - Przerwał van Dressler – że wszyscy, którzy dzisiaj zginęli zrobili, to bez sensu. W słusznej sprawie, ale bez sensu. Możemy sobie wmawiać, że próbowali, że ponieśli śmierć w służbie ludzkości, ale co z tego? To nie ma żadnej wartości. Służy jedynie temu, abyś przypadkiem nie pomyślał, że oddali życie na marne i żebyś nie zastanowił się, czy twoje życie też jest tego warte. Jeśli uznasz, że tak, to możesz nazywać się zwiadowcą. ---- Van Dressler siedział, a raczej leżał na krześle opierając nogi na biurku. Kiedy tylko wrócili przebrał się w koszulę nocną. Nigdy nie lubił się stroić czy obnosić ze swoją pozycją i nie robił tego, ale ze względów rodzinnych, które wyrobiły w nim takie przyzwyczajenia, źle czuł się w niewygodnych obcisłych ubraniach takich jak mundur, więc zdejmował go przy każdej możliwej okazji. Drzwi uchyliły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Levi zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Do rzeczy. Czego chciałeś? - Jak ci zapewne wiadomo, to ja muszę poinformować rodziny o śmierci żołnierzy i wydać im ciała. Tym razem obejdzie się bez tego drugiego, ale właśnie dlatego prosiłbym cię, żebyś jutro pojechał ze mną do ich domów. Jako ich dowódca pewnie wiesz gdzie mieszkali. Poza tym jesteś im winien wyjaśnienia. - Niech będzie. Coś jeszcze? - Tak. – Powiedział Søren podając mu dużą butelkę whisky z etykietą z królewskim herbem. - I niby po co mi to? - Chyba nie powiesz mi, że będziesz spał dzisiaj w nocy. Levi spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, zawahał się i wyszedł zabierając butelkę ze sobą. Van Dressler postukał palcami w biurko, rozejrzał się po swojej komnacie. Podwinął rękaw i otworzył szufladę z biurka. Starał się ograniczać, ale w końcu lekarz nie może wyjść z wprawy jeśli chodzi o robienie zastrzyków. ROZDZIAŁ 5. Na twarz Sørena częściowo zakrytą rozrzuconymi w nieładzie włosami padły pierwsze promienie słońca. Od dziecka miał bardzo płytki sen i nawet najcichszy dźwięk lub słońce świecące mu w oczy mogły go momentalnie wybudzić. Van Dressler obudził się i skrzywił na widok światła dziennego. Wstał powoli z łóżka i poszedł zaparzyć sobie herbaty. Nie miał w zwyczaju jeść śniadania. Zwykle zadowalał się czterodaniowym obiadem i niemniej wykwintną kolacją. Później i tak podjadał coś prawie bez przerwy w ciągu dnia. Oczywiście jako osoba z wykształceniem medycznym zdawał sobie sprawę, że taka dieta jest niezdrowa i na zdawaniu sobie sprawy się kończyło. Søren spojrzał przez okno. Było nawet ładnie jak na taką porę roku. Niechętnie ubrał na siebie mundur. Robił to dosyć powoli i z brakiem entuzjazmu. Kiedy już dopiął wszystkie klamry i założył burt czuł się jakby zaraz miał ustać obieg jego krwi. Zwykle to kadeci skarżą się na zbyt ciasne mundury, ale zwykle się przyzwyczajają. Søren jest zwiadowcą od przeszło 25 lat, a mimo to nigdy nie przyzwyczaił się do ciasnego uniformu. Już sięgał po filiżankę, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym. Zatrzymał się na chwilę. W jego oczach było widać zdenerwowanie. Szybko wyszedł na korytarz i skierował się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Teoretycznie nie powinno się już tak nazywać, ale nadal nie było zagospodarowane w żaden inny sposób. Poza tym leżeli tam dwaj ranni zwiadowcy. Søren wpadł do sali i rozejrzał na około. Wszystkie łóżka były puste z wyjątkiem tych, na których leżeli ranni mężczyźni, a raczej chłopcy. Spojrzeli na lekarza ze zdziwieniem. Van Dressler spojrzał na pacjentów i zmarszczył czoło, po czym uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - No cześć. - Ehhmmm… dzień dobry… - Widzieliście gdzieś Vissera? - Siedział tutaj całą noc. Chyba poszedł już spać… - Powiedział brązowowłosy chłopak. - Naprawdę? No proszę… No a co tam u was? - W porządku. – Odpowiedzieli obaj. - Kiedy mieliście zmieniane opatrunki? - Wczoraj w nocy. Søren podszedł do jednego z łóżek i wziął do ręki kartę pacjenta. - To ty przebiłeś sobie nogę belką z wozu? - Mhm. – Odpowiedział chłopak o jasnych włosach. - Dobra. Zaraz zobaczymy. – Powiedział van Dressler podchodząc do szafki i wyjmując świeże opatrunki. Podszedł do chłopaka i odwinął bandaże. Noga była spuchnięta. Wygląda na to, że wdało się zakażenie. Søren spojrzał na niego z poważną miną po czym skupił całą uwagę z powrotem na ranie. - Coś nie tak…? – Zapytał zaniepokojony kadet. - Jest zła i dobra wiadomość. Zła jest taka, że wdało się zakażenie, a dobra taka, że w ogóle o tym wiemy. Zaraz zmienię ci opatrunek i powiem Visserowi, żeby dawał ci antybiotyk. Przygotował opatrunek ze środkiem dezynfekującym i wrzucił stare bandaże do kominka, znajdującego się na końcu podłużnej sali. Wyszedł od razu po tym mówiąc. - Zaraz przyniosą wam śniadanie. Van Dressler wchodził szybko po krętych schodach prowadzących do południowej części zamku, w której znajdowała się większość kwater. Szedł korytarzem do końca i zatrzymał się przy ostatnich drzwiach. Drzwi były uchylone więc wszedł do środka i zapukał we framugę. Levi siedział na krześle zakładając but. Spojrzał na niego i zapytał. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Nie pamiętasz już? - Właśnie się ubieram. Już idę. Kapral wsunął nogę w but. Sprawiało mu to wyraźny ból. Levi wstał, podpierając się o komodę podszedł do drzwi. Spojrzał na przyglądającego mu się z rozbawieniem Sørena. - No co? – Zapytał lekko poirytowany. - Levi, czy ty przypadkiem nie kulejesz? - Wydaje ci się. - No może i tak. – Powiedział uśmiechając się. - Możemy już iść czy dalej będziesz się gapił? - Oczywiście już idziemy. Kapral zrobił krok do przodu. Chciał minąć Sørena w drzwiach kiedy potknął się o but van Dresslera, który dziwnym trafem znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami. Nie mógł oprzeć się na chorej nodze. Jedynym co mogło go uratować przed upadkiem na twarz były jego ręce. Van Dressler zrobił mały szybki krok do przodu i złapał Leviego stawiając go w niezmiernie kłopotliwej sytuacji, co było bardzo wyraźnie widać na twarzy kaprala. - Co się stało Levi? Przestań bo się zarumienię. Mam nadzieję, że masz na to jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie, bo będę musiał uznać, że na mnie lecisz. W dowolnym tego słowa znaczeniu. No chyba, że jednak naprawdę kulejesz… – Powiedział Søren z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Levi zrobił się czerwony jak burak. Nie za bardzo wiedział jak ma na to zareagować. Szybko oderwał twarz od koronkowego żabotu van Dresslera i stanął samodzielnie w odległości nienaruszającej przestrzeni osobistej i norm społecznych. Kapral nie odezwał się ani słowem. Søren postanowił przerwać niezręczną ciszę i powiedział już zupełnie poważnie: - Siadaj i zdejmuj buty. - Nic mi nie będzie. Możemy już iść. - Nie możesz tak chodzić… - Poradzę sobie. Zajmij się lepiej tymi nowymi. – Przerwał Levi. Søren uśmiechnął się ciepło po czym zbliżył się do Leviego i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedział. - Chyba nie myślisz, że robię to po to, żeby pooglądać sobie twoje nogi? To mój obowiązek. Gdybym pozwolił ci chodzić z kontuzją bardzo osłabiłoby to możliwości naszego oddziału. Z resztą to nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie jestem zwolennikiem przypisywania uzdolnionym żołnierzom siły całego oddziału lub kilkuset osób. Dla mnie jeden żołnierz zawsze równa się jeden żołnierz. Nie zgrywaj mi tutaj bohatera. Byli i będą lepsi od ciebie. Mówię ci to po to, żebyś przypadkiem nie czuł się niezastąpiony. A teraz zdejmuj te buty. Levi czuł się jakby ktoś oblał go zimną wodą, a później dał w twarz. Słowa lekarza uderzyły w jego ego jak siarczysty policzek. Ervin i van Dressler byli jedynymi żyjącymi osobami, należącymi do oddziału zwiadowców, które pamiętają jego początki. Ervin to zupełnie inna sprawa, ale ilekroć spotykał się z przenikającym spojrzeniem szmaragdowych oczu Sørena, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że cały czas patrzą na zagubionego chłopaka z marginesu, a nie na legendę oddziału zwiadowców. Levi nie lubił przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Nie była to żadna osobista uraza. Czuł się po prostu niekomfortowo, bo van Dressler zawsze zauważał to co kapral starał się najbardziej ukryć. Przywykł do bycia autorytetem do tego stopnia, że czuł się nago w obecności osób, na których nie robi on żadnego wrażenia. Słowa lekarza nie były w żadnym wypadku reprymendą. Łagodny ton głosu i uśmiech powodowały, że osoba mówiąca w innym języku mogłaby uznać to za komplement. Levi wcale nie chciał się wywyższać ani zgrywać bohatera, nie chciał żeby jego słowa były tak odbierane, ale w głębi czuł, że właśnie jest kimś takim. Kimś ważnym. Dlatego nie mógł nic na to odpowiedzieć. Jedyna co mu pozostało w tej sytuacji to po prostu zdjąć ten but. I tak zrobił. Søren usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego i kazał położyć sobie nogę na stołku, stojącym pomiędzy nimi. Przyglądał się uważnie nieco spuchniętej i miejscami sinej nodze. Położył dłoń na wewnętrznej części stopy kaprala, a drugą ręką złapał powyżej kostki układając stopę w równej linii. Levi syknął z bólu i zmarszczył brwi. Van Dressler spojrzał na niego, podniósł z ziemi but Leviego i zapytał próbując zachować powagę w głosie. - Powiedz mi jedną rzecz… Jakim cudem zwichnąłeś kostkę w butach sięgających prawie za kolana? - Nie wiem, to był wypadek. – Powiedział pod nosem Levi. - Ehh… Zdejmuj spodnie trzeba zrobić porządne usztywnienie. W ogóle nie chodź w tych butach. Są za ciasne. Tak samo ze spodniami. Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś cywilne ubrania. Levi skinął głową i zdjął spodnie odpinając po kolei wszystkie klamry. Søren wyjął z kieszeni rolkę zapasowych bandaży. Nie jest to sytuacja, w której powinien ich używać, ale nie chciało mu się iść po inne. Położył nogę Leviego na swoim kolanie, nastawił kostkę małym, szybkim ruchem. Usztywnił dosyć ciasno. - Staraj się nie stawać na tej nodze jeśli to nie jest konieczne. Podczas snu noga powinna znajdować się niego wyżej, to zapobiegnie powiększaniu się opuchlizny i zmniejszy ból. Najlepiej podłóż sobie poduszkę, chyba że chcesz wyciąg nad łóżkiem. Jutro przyjdę zobaczyć czy nie powstaje obrzęk. A to co ma być? – Powiedział pokazując na duży siniak na udzie Leviego. - To tylko siniak, nie przesadzaj. – Powiedział Levi beznamiętnym głosem, patrząc się na okno. - Mhm… tylko że już zaczął się tworzyć krwiak. Później będzie bolało przy każdym ruchu i powstanie obrzęk. Taki stan może się utrzymywać tygodniami. Dostaniesz maść… w prawdzie jest przeznaczona dla koni, ale działa bardzo dobrze. Leż tutaj i nie wychodź nigdzie. Ja muszę jechać. - Pojadę z tobą. Sam mówiłeś wczoraj, że jestem im winien wyjaśnienia. - Ehhh… i tak byś nie leżał w łóżku… ubieraj się. ---- Deszcz padał coraz mocniej. Niebo było strasznie zasnute. Wóź zatrzymał się przy wejściu na niewielkie podwórze. Rzadko kiedy się zdarzało, że jedyne ciała na wozie należały do woźnicy i pasażera i na dodatek miały się całkiem nieźle. Levi siedział na ławce powozu wpatrując się wgłąb podwórza. - Co im powiesz? – Zapytał kapral. - Nie wiesz? - Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego. - No cóż na pewno nie powiem im prawdy. Przynajmniej nie w tym przypadku. Ciężko jest informować matki o śmierci ich dzieci, a co dopiero powiedzieć, że wyrzuciliśmy ich ciała z wozów, bo konie były zmęczone. Søren wstał z wozu i zeskoczył na dół. Długi czarny płaszcz z peleryną wylądował w brudnej kałuży. Van Dressler założył kapelusz z szerokim rondem i wszedł na teren domostwa. Levi szedł za nim patrząc na skąpane w deszczu podwórze. Przypominał sobie to miejsce kiedy był tutaj ostatni raz. Petra upiekła wtedy strasznego zakalca, ale i tak wszyscy zjedli go przez grzeczność. Søren stanął przed drzwiami i spojrzał na niego spod kapelusza jakby chciał sprawdzić czy kapral jest gotowy na to co za chwilę ich czeka, po czym zapukał w drzwi. Po chwili otworzył niski mężczyzna w brązowej kamizelce. Wiedział już z jaką wiadomością przychodzą zwiadowcy, ale postanowił wysłuchać co mają do powiedzenia. Mężczyźni weszli do środka. W kuchni stał stół z czerwonym obrusem. W pomieszczeniu stała też matka Petry, która już teraz dawała upust swoim emocjom. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Søren spojrzał na Leviego. Niski zwiadowca nie czuł się dobrze w tym miejscu. Nie chciał spojrzeć w oczy ani ojcu ani matce dziewczyny. Van Dressler spodziewał się czegoś takiego, ale mimo wszystko miał małą nadzieję, że kapral choć na chwilę będzie chciał przejąć inicjatywę. Oparł łokcie na stole i powiedział bardzo jednostajnym i beznamiętnym głosem. - Widzę że nie musimy przedstawiać ani siebie ani sprawy w jakiej przychodzimy, chociaż tego nakazywałaby kultura. Petra Ral nie żyje. Poniosła śmierć z rąk tytanów. Jej ciała nie sprowadzono z powrotem w obręb murów. – Powiedział Søren bardzo spokojnie i powoli, a przy tym bardzo surowo i oschle. - J… Jak to? Jak to nie sprowadzono? – Powiedział ojciec dziewczyny powstrzymując łzy. - Niepowodzenia taktyczne nie pozwoliły na przechwycenie ciał. - Zabraliście mi córkę i przychodzicie tu z niczym! Czego jeszcze od nas chcecie?! Po co tu przyszliście? - Taka jest procedura. Naszym obowiązkiem jest… - Rozumiem. – Przerwał mu w pół sowa. Jeśli to wszystko co macie do powiedzenia to dziękuję. Żegnam. Van Dressler sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął kilka nieśmiertelników. Na stole położył ten z imieniem Perty. Drugą blaszkę schował z powrotem do kieszeni. Wstał i położył na stole nieśmiertelnik. Zasalutował i wyszedł uprzejmie się żegnając. Levi wyszedł tuż za nim. Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wydawało mu się, że kiedy przyjdzie ten moment będzie w stanie coś powiedzieć, ale on nie miał nawet odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zupełnie tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy podbiegł do niego podczas wjazdu do miasta. Nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy jej ojcu ani nikomu innemu w tym momencie. Nie bał się ujrzeć ich twarzy, tylko tego, że jego twarz może być przez kogoś zauważona. Pod bardzo kruchą maską kryła się rozpacz, której nie chciał pokazywać nikomu. Van Dressler ujrzał ją już wczoraj podczas spotkania w jego gabinecie. Levi o tym wiedział i czuł się przez to trochę nieswojo w jego obecności . ---- Zaczynało się robić już ciemno. Deszcz padał słabiej, ale uczucie zimna potęgował lodowaty wiatr. Wóz jechał po wyboistej drodze. Objechanie wszystkich domów zajęło trochę czasu. Nie do wszystkich zostali wpuszczeni, ale w większości przypadków skończyło się tak jak za pierwszym razem. Levi nie odezwał się ani razu odkąd wyszli z domu Petry. Spodziewał się, że ktoś może mieć do niego jakieś pytania, a wtedy on będzie mógł na nie odpowiedzieć lub sam przejmie inicjatywę, ale nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Van Dressler zatrzymał wóz wyprzągł konie i zaprowadził je do stajni. Levi stał podparty o ścianę nie robiąc sobie nic z zacinającego deszczu. - Dlaczego zabrałeś mnie ze sobą? – Zapytał znienacka Levi. - Dlaczego? Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś im winny wyjaśnienia. - No, ale nic im nie wyjaśniłem. - No właśnie. Levi spojrzał na niego z pogardą i wyrzutem. - Wiedziałeś, że tak będzie. Czemu pozwoliłeś mi iść? Podobno mam nie wychodzić z łózka. - Oczywiście że wiedziałem. Problem w tym, że ty nie, ale teraz już wiesz. Poza tym czasem dobrze jest się dotlenić. – Powiedział Søren i wyszedł ze stajni. Levi miał serdecznie dosyć tego dnia. Nie dość, że musiał stawić czoła bardzo nieprzyjemnym sytuacjom, w których nie zachował się tak jak oczekiwał, to jeszcze został dwa razy potraktowany jak gówniarz. Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, ale miał naprawdę dość. ROZDZIAŁ 6. Wieczór był paskudny. Zacinający deszcz i lodowaty wiatr wściekle atakował okna w pokoju van Dresslera. Słabe światło świec padało na granitowe mury zamku i oświetlało je tak mizernie, że nie można było tego nazwać nawet półmrokiem. Søren stał przy parapecie i wyglądał przez okno popijając herbatę. Postawił filiżankę na spodku, który trzymał w lewej ręce i nabrał powietrza jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. - Ehhh… Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego Ervin? Znowu będą podtopienia. Przez te mury woda nie ma gdzie spływać. To źle działa na uprawy. Pewnie znowu ceny żywności pójdą w górę… nie mówiąc już nawet o chlebie… - Nie udawaj, że ceny żywności cię obchodzą. Jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą po tej części muru, której cena chleba robi jakąś różnice. - Oh Ervin. Nie mów tak. Musisz wiedzieć, że sprawy ludu są bardzo bliskie memu sercu. – Powiedział uśmiechając się lekko. Ervin spojrzał na van Dresslera, który nawet się do niego nie odwrócił i dalej stał wpatrując się w przestrzeń za oknem. Smith wyglądał na dosyć zakłopotanego. Odchrząknął lekko, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Aaaa… Właśnie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza o takiej porze? Rzadko zdarza mi się siadać z tobą po tej stronie biurka. – Powiedział van Dressler odwracając się do swojego dowódcy i siadając na dużym rzeźbionym krześle. Ervin spojrzał zmieszany na Sørena, którego widocznie strasznie bawiło to, że przyjmuje swojego dowódcę jak petenta w urzędzie. - Chodzi o to, że… Sam zobacz. – Powiedział Ervin kładąc na stole dokument z pieczęcią Żandarmerii. Søren wziął dokument do ręki i pobieżnie go przejrzał. - No no… nie często zdarza się, że ktoś zostaje wezwany do stolicy. Chyba nie spodobał im się rezultat naszej ostatniej ekspedycji. Chociaż stwierdzenie, że straty są spowodowane przez naszego przyjaciela tytana to lekka przesada. Nie wiem skąd weszli w posiadanie takich informacji. To o to chodziło? To jest powodem twojej wizyty? Nie do końca rozumiem co ja miałbym z tym zrobić. - Dobrze wiesz, że tu liczą się wpływy, których ja nie mam. Nie każ mi się prosić. - Zobaczę co da się zrobić, ale to nie wygląda poważnie. Chyba po raz pierwszy podpadłeś, co? Wielki Ervin Smith na dywaniku. Po prostu tam pojedź i poświeć przed nimi oczami, albo i nie. Nie musisz się z niczego tłumaczyć. - Nie chodzi mi o to. Wiesz czym to pachnie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na błąd. - Już sobie na niego pozwoliłeś. Trzeba było zostać w Żandarmerii. To ja dostałem dyscyplinarne, a ciebie tylko upomnieli. - Dobrze wiesz, że to nie takie proste. Nie miałem zamiaru dłużej udawać, że nic nie wiem. – Powiedział Ervin lekko podnosząc głos. - To czego ty chcesz? Narzekasz na brak wpływów, a jednocześnie chcesz mieć czyste sumienie? Ciężko coś takiego pogodzić. - Czyli mam rozumieć, że nic nie zrobisz w tej sprawie? - Tego nie powiedziałem. Nie mam zamiaru robić nic na razie. To jeszcze nie jest jawny atak. Sprawdzają nas i bardzo dobrze. Pokażmy im, że jesteśmy słabi. Muszą stracić czujność. Wtedy się ujawnią i będziemy wiedzieli z kim mamy do czynienia. - No cóż nie będę już zajmował twojego czasu. Dziękuje za zrozumienie. – Powiedział Ervin wstając z krzesła. - Proszę bardzo. – Powiedział Søren opierając się łokciem na ramieniu krzesła. Ervin wychodził już z pomieszczenia, kiedy dobiegł go głos van Dresslera. - Ervin. - Tak? - Wyluzuj. Ja tylko się zrywam. - Na razie. – Powiedział Ervin uśmiechając się pod nosem i wyszedł. Søren westchnął głęboko i wstał z krzesła kierując się w stronę barku. Odpiął spinki z mankietów, rzucił je na stół i podwinął rękawy. Kiedy starał się wyciągnąć korek usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Proszę. – Powiedział nie odwracając się. Drzwi uchyliły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł niski blondyn. - Przepraszam czy…? - Tak? – Powiedział głos van Dresslera odwracając się w stronę chłopaka. - Dzień dobry. Ja chciałem… to znaczy… ktoś mi powiedział, że znajdę tutaj kapitana Ervina, ale widzę, że już go tu nie ma… przepraszam za najście… Søren zmierzył go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Chłopak chciał się już tłumaczyć, ale van Dressler uśmiechnął się ciepło i powiedział: - Jak się nazywasz? - Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Armin Arlert. Van Dressler spojrzał na chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. - Rozumiem… jesteś przyjacielem Erena… Nazywam się Søren miło mi poznać. – Powiedział wyciągając dłoń. Armin niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. - To trochę dziwne, że ktoś chce porozmawiać z dowódcą tak bardzo, że szuka go po całym zamku. - Przepraszam nie chciałem przeszkadzać… - Nie o to chodzi… Poza tym niby w czym przeszkadzać? Widzisz przecież czym ja się zajmuje. – Powiedział wznosząc kieliszek. - Chodziło mi raczej o to, że zwykle nikt nie szuka okazji do rozmowy z Ervinem. To straszny nudziarz. Z reguły to on sam zadręcza innych swoją osobą. - Muszę przekazać mu pewną… Podzielić się z nim moimi spostrzeżeniami. Nie wiem tylko do kogo mam się z tym zwrócić. Dowódca Ervin był pierwszą osobą o jakiej pomyślałem. - Podzielić spostrzeżeniami? - Tak. Wydaje mi się, że wiem kim jest kobieta tytan. Po usłyszeniu tych słów Van Dressler kompletnie zdębiał. Odstawił kieliszek na stół i spojrzał na chłopaka badawczym wzrokiem. - Słucham? Chcesz powiedzieć, że udało ci się ustalić jej tożsamość? - Tak. Właśnie tak. – Powiedział stanowczo Arlert. - Dobrze że nie poszedłeś z tym do Hanji, bo musiałbym ją reanimować… Zastanawiam się tylko w jaki sposób doszedłeś do takich wniosków. - Podejrzewałem ją już od dłuższego czasu. Wiele wskazuje na to, że kobietą tytanem jest… - Byłbym zapomniał, Søren masz jeszcze ten dokument? Będzie mi potrzebny. – Powiedział Ervin wchodząc przez otwarte drzwi. - No. Dobrze że się wróciłeś. Zapomnij o tym. Nic nie będzie ci teraz bardziej potrzebne niż to co za chwile powie ci ten chłopak. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Zapytał zdezorientowany Ervin. - Ja nic nie chcę powiedzieć. Wizyta tego młodego gentelmana przypomniała mi, że muszę coś zrobić. Siadaj i opowiadaj, a ja idę coś załatwić. – Powiedział van Dressler odsuwając Arminowi swoje krzesło. Søren uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając w nim mocno zdezorientowanych zwiadowców. Ervin westchnął głęboko i powiedział: - Nie zwracaj na to uwagi. Podobno masz mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia. ---- Mikasa otarła pot z czoła i wycisnęła brudną ścierę do wiadra. Spojrzała nienawistnym wzrokiem na Leviego i zamoczyła ścierkę w czystej wodzie. Mikasa podeszła do Erena, który niechętnie czyścił fugi w ścianie korytarza. - Dobrze się czujesz? - Zapytała dziewczyna. - Tak. Poza tym, że to nudne jest w porządku. - Co za bałwan… Przecież wie w jakim jesteś stanie. - Wszystko jest w porządku. - Nie, nie jest. Powinieneś odpoczywać. - Hanji powiedziała, że już mogę pracować. Naprawdę czuje się dobrze. - No nie wiem… Wolałabym żeby powiedział to lekarz. Tylko jakiś normalny, a nie taki, który chciał cię pokroić. - O czym ty mówisz? - Nie ważne. Mam nadzieję, że zrobią nam jakąś przerwę. Zaraz odpadną mi ręce. - Nie gadaj tyle, Ackerman tylko bież się do roboty. – Powiedział Levi. - Co słychać Levi? Wiesz… jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem twojej wytrwałości. Odkąd pamiętam każesz nowym czyścić ten korytarz, a i tak na drugi dzień jest tutaj taki sam syf. – Powiedział Søren czochrając Leviego po włosach. Kapral nawet nie drgnął. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę van Dresslera i gdyby mogło zabijać po uśmiechającym się do niego lekarzu zostałaby tylko mokra plama. Wszyscy obecni na Sali kadeci z trudem powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Søren puścił oko do Mikasy, która patrzyła na zażenowanego i wściekłego Leviego z wielką satysfakcją. Ogarnął całą sale wzrokiem nie zwracając uwagi na Leviego, który naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy nie załatwić tego na osobności raz na zawsze. Wzrok van Dresslera zatrzymał się na Erenie, który rozmawiał w tym momencie z Mikasą. - Levi co to ma znaczyć? - Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo. – Wycedził przez zęby kapral. - Co on tu robi? – Powiedział pokazując na Erena. - Czyści fugi. Nie widać? - Racja źle ułożyłem pytanie… Dlaczego on nie leży w łóżku? - Bo czyści fugi? – Rzucił oschle Levi. - No no widzę, że ktoś tu jest nie w humorze, ale idźmy dalej mamy czas. Dlaczego czyści fugi, kiedy powinien leżeć w łóżku? - Bo ja mu kazałem. Pilnuj swojego nosa van Dressler. Søren nachylił się w stronę Leviego i powiedział szeptem: - Ależ pilnuję. Jednak moja praca polega na opiece nad pacjentami, a twoja na zabijaniu tytanów. Ja doskonale znam swoje kompetencje, może gdybyś ty znał swoje miałbyś dzisiaj kilka dodatkowych rąk do pomocy przy czyszczeniu fug. Nie wiem kto pozwolił mu wstać z łóżka, ale to na pewno nie byłem ja. A to znaczy, że ktoś przekroczył swoje kompetencje. - Czego od niego chcesz? - Muszę go tylko o coś zapytać. To wszystko. - Dobra. Bierz go i zejdź mi z oczu. Eren! Chodź tutaj. Chłopak podniósł głowę i podszedł do kaprala ciągnąc za sobą brudną ścierkę. - O co chodzi? Znowu niedokładnie wycieram? - Lekarz mówi, że musisz odpoczywać. Ktoś chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Masz dzisiaj wolne… I jutro też. - No cóż… czuję się dobrze, ale… skoro tak… - Powiedział Eren nieumiejętnie ukrywając radość z tego, że nie musi spędzać całego popołudnia ze śmierdzącą ścierką w ręku. - Musze cię o coś zapytać. – Powiedział Søren, kiedy już trochę się oddalili. - Tak? – Odpowiedział Eren. - Nie będę owijał w bawełnę i od razu przejdę do sedna. Chodzi mi o twojego ojca. Kiedy ostatnio się z nim widziałeś? - To było kilka lat temu. Nie wiem gdzie on jest jeśli o to chodzi. - Ale ja wiem, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję. Chciałem się tylko zapytać czy pomożesz nam go… nie chcę używać tego słowa, ale to prawda. Czy pomożesz nam go złapać? - Złapać? Dlaczego chcecie to zrobić? Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Ciszej… nie krzycz tak. Z jakiegoś powodu ukrywa się przed nami i przed tobą. Możliwe że jest po tej drugiej stronie… albo może wcale nie ma żadnej drugiej strony? Myślę że Grisha zna odpowiedzi na te pytania i powie nam o wiele więcej niż kobieta tytan, którą tak ciężko złapać, a co dopiero skłonić do mówienia. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ta cała ekspedycja była bez sensu. Nie możemy rozmawiać o tym na korytarzu, ale jeśli uznasz, że jesteś tym zainteresowany przyjdź do mnie… Oczywiście na „badanie” rzecz jasna. Możesz nadal bawić się w bohatera i udawać, że poświęcasz się dla ludzkości. To pięknie brzmi… Skrzydła wolności i takie tam… Ludzie to lubią. Potrzebują kogoś kogo postawią na piedestale, ale czemu to masz być akurat ty? Możesz zrobić po prostu coś co nie jest tak wspaniałomyślne i heroiczne, ale przynajmniej przyniesie jakiś efekt. Mój plan nie zakłada żadnych strat w ludziach. Jeśli się nie uda to oprócz czasu nic nie stracimy. Żeby nie było do niczego cię nie namawiam. To twoja decyzja. - Ale… skąd ty…? - Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, ale nie tutaj i nie teraz. Pewnie zastanawiasz się czemu robię coś na własną rękę, ale mam powody. Tylko nikomu o tym nie mów. – Powiedział van Dressler zostawiając Erena na korytarzu. ROZDZIAŁ 7. Levi siedział naprzeciwko Ervina i wpatrywał się w niego jakby wyczekując jakiejś reakcji. Dowódca nie sprawiał wrażenia zaangażowanego w rozmowę. Levi spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz i dodał jakby do siebie. - Po prostu mu nie ufam. Powinniśmy go mieć na oku Ervin. - Nie przesadzaj Levi. Znam go trochę dłużej niż ty, w dodatku z zupełnie innej strony. Zostaw go w spokoju. Będą z tego kłopoty. - Mówię ci. On coś chce od Jaegera. Pomyślałeś co się stanie jeśli go stracimy? Jaką masz pewność, że van Dressler nas nie zdradzi? Nie ufam mu. Mogę zaufać swoim ludziom, którzy ryzykują życie podczas walki za naszą sprawę. To jest gwarancja ich lojalności. Nie pamiętam, żeby on zaryzykował coś, dla kogokolwiek. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz o kim mówisz Levi? Prawda jest taka, że gdyby tylko chciał to siedziałby tutaj teraz zamiast mnie i słuchał twoich bezpodstawnych oskarżeń jako dowódca oddziału. Czasem robi rzeczy na pozór dziwne, ale mam do niego pełne zaufanie. To że nie bierze udziału w czynnych walkach od kilku lat nie znaczy, że nigdy tego nie robił. Kilka razy uratował mi życie, a już nawet nie wspomnę o tej niezliczonej liczbie rannych, która przewinęła się przez ten szpital latami. Zastanawiałeś się w ogóle do kogo tak naprawdę należy ten zamek? Levi spojrzał na Ervina z dezaprobatą i spuścił wzrok spoglądając do filiżanki. - Wiem że nigdy za nim nie przepadasz, bo nie darzy cię wyjątkowym szacunkiem, ale nie jesteś w tym osamotniony. Do mnie odnosi się tak samo i tak samo jak mnie będzie traktował zasmarkanego kadeta, któremu każesz czyścić okna. Nie znam nikogo kto miałby tyle szacunku i jednocześnie był tak bezceremonialny. Nie chcę ci o nim opowiadać, bo zawstydziłbym cię jeszcze bardziej. Mógłbyś się od niego wiele nauczyć… między innymi pokory. - Dodał Ervin. Levi nadal wpatrywał się w filiżankę. W końcu podniósł głowę i powiedział: - Ale nie mów mi, że cię nie ostrzegałem. Przejdźmy do sedna. Po co mnie tu wezwałeś? - Chciałem żebyś zebrał wszystkich dowódców oddziałów za godzinę u mnie w gabinecie. Musze coś ogłosić… to znaczy właściwie to nie ja będę ogłaszał… - Co masz na myśli? - Zobaczysz. To bardzo ważne. ---- Visser krzątał się od łóżka do łóżka i zdejmował prześcieradła rzucając je do wiklinowego kosza, klnąc pod nosem. Zabrał wszystko na zaplecze i usiadł za biurkiem stojącym naprzeciwko kominka w głównej sali szpitala. Rzucił fartuch na podłogę i opadł na krzesło. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia drzwi lekko się uchyliły. I do środka wszedł Eren. - Czego znowu? Nie mów tylko, że złamałeś sobie paznokieć, bo profilaktycznie utnę ci cały palec… Mógłby się tu ktoś pofatygować wszystko muszę robić sam… - Ja chciałem tylko zapytać… gdzie mogę znaleźć doktora? - Po schodach po prawej i na samą górę, na końcu korytarza. - Do góry… w prawo tak…? - Ehhh… czekaj zaprowadzę cię… coś mi wspominał, że ktoś do niego przyjdzie… Chodź za mną. Eren podążał za sanitariuszem aż pod same drzwi. Visser zapukał dosyć głośno i zostawił chłopaka przed wejściem. Po chwili ze środka dało się usłyszeć przytłumiony głos. - Otwarte. Eren wszedł do środka i spodziewał się zastać kogoś kto z nim porozmawia, a nie kto właśnie wychodzi w pośpiechu niemal wypychając go za drzwi. - Wiedziałem że przyjdziesz. Chodź za mną. – Powiedział van Dressler prowadząc chłopaka korytarzem. - Ale gdzie my idziemy…? Myślałem że… - Myślałeś że będziemy rozmawiali tutaj? Równie dobrze możemy do siebie o tym wrzeszczeć przez okno. Ściany mają uszy. - Ale ja nie mogę wychodzić z zamku bez zezwolenia! - Poradzimy sobie jakoś. – Powiedział Søren zakładając na twarz białą lekarską maseczkę. - Co… pan robi? – Zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak. - Spokojnie. Musisz się trochę wyluzować. - Ej! Søren! Gdzie go zabierasz? – Rozległ się głos kaprala kiedy byli już przy wyjściu z zamku. - Do specjalistycznego szpitala. Przez twoje fugi nabawił się gorączki krwotocznej. - Przez fugi? O czym ty gadasz? Wracajcie tutaj. - A no przez fugi. Niektóre gatunki grzybów i pleśni są niebezpieczne dla zdrowia i powodują rozmaite choroby. Lepie nie podchodź. To zaraźliwe. Levi zastanowił się przez chwilę. Po czym ruszył w głąb korytarza. Kiwając głową z dezaprobatą. Van Dressler wyszedł, a raczej wypadł na plac trudem powstrzymując napady histerycznego śmiechu. Kiedy już trochę się opanował wsiadł z Erenem do powozu i powiedział wciąż się śmiejąc. - Najlepsze jest to, że mogę im wciskać taki kit i nikt nie może tego sprawdzić. No może w przypadku Hanji trzeba się wysilić na bardziej wiarygodną wymówkę, ale na nią też się coś znajdzie. - Gdzie jedziemy? Trochę mnie pan zaskoczył… myślałem że zdążę załatwić to przed obiadem. - Obiadem? No tak obiad to ważna rzecz… później jeszcze dyżury i obowiązki… - No właśnie dlatego wolałbym… - Powiedział Eren w momencie, w którym ruszył powóz. - Ale przecież masz gorączkę krwotoczną nie słyszałeś? – Przerwał mu van Dressler. - No… ale… - A co do obiadu, to masz rację. To ważna rzecz. Zaraz się tym zajmiemy. - Ale czy nie mieliśmy rozmawiać o… - Mieliśmy ale jesteś na to zbyt spięty. Tak się, źle myśli. Ludziom wydaje się, że jeśli rozpatrują poważne sprawy powinni być czujni i poważni do granic możliwości, a to tworzy napięcie i wcale nie pomaga. Wręcz przeszkadza. - Tak tylko ja nie mam… - Powiedz mi ile masz lat? 15? Powinieneś zaszaleć, poznać dziewczynę, wybić szybę w sklepie, narobić kłopotów swojej mamie, a nie uganiać się za tytanami. No ale w końcu jesteś teraz zwiadowcą. Czasu się nie cofnie i właśnie dlatego powinieneś trochę pożyć. Jesteś tu od niedawna, ale na pewno powoli zaczynasz sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że każda wyprawa poza mur może być twoją ostatnią. Kolejna będzie najdalej za miesiąc. Oczywiście jeśli tytani nie przyjdą po nas sami. Więc kiedy będziesz żył? W przerwach między skrobaniem fug, a czyszczeniem okien? Są dwa typy ludzi, Eren. Tacy których wojna zmieniła i tacy, którzy są w stanie zmienić przebieg tej wojny. Wybierz którym chcesz być. Nie zmieniaj się w Leviego. No i zdejmij tą kurtkę. Jak wjedziemy do stolicy nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć z jakiego jesteśmy oddziału, albo że w ogóle z jakiegoś jesteśmy… - Stolicy? – Zapytał zdziwiony chłopak. -Taa… Właśnie tam ukrył się twój ojciec, ale nie myśl teraz o tym. Musisz wyrobić sobie dystans. Życie na serio jest nie do przyjęcia. - Jak tam jest? Tam na górze? - W wewnętrznym pierścieniu? To jedyne normalne miejsce za murami. Ludzie boją się tam o to, czy starczy im na nowego konia, albo zestaw krzeseł, a nie o to co się stanie jeśli jutro o tej samej godzinie wylądują w żołądku jakiegoś tytana. Wątpię żeby ktokolwiek z nich zaprzątał sobie głowę tytanami. Informacje o upadku murów są traktowane tutaj na poziomie rozmów o pogodzie. Ludzie po prostu tutaj żyją, a nie próbują przeżyć. Dlatego to dobre miejsce dla ciebie. Podróż wgłąb miasta zajęła kilka godzin. W tym czasie zwiadowcy zdążyli poruszyć wiele tematów, a Eren coraz bardziej się ośmielał i zapominał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Podczas drogi Eren wypytywał van Dresslera o zewnętrzny świat i o zwyczaje panujące w stolicy. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce ich oczom ukazała się wielka brama. Nie taka jak w pozostałych murach. Była większa i zrobiona w całości z metalu. Do powozu podszedł strażnik. Søren wyciągnął rękę i pokazał spory pierścień z okrągłym szafirem. Strażnik ukłonił się lekko i kazał otworzyć mniejszą bramę. Po drugiej stronie świat wyglądał inaczej. Ludzie byli dobrze odżywieni i zadowoleni. Eren był zaszokowany przepychem jaki tam panował. Van Dressler zatrzymał się przed sporym budynkiem z ozdobną fasadą i zakratowanymi oknami. - Co to jest? – zapytał Eren. - Bank. - Co? - Sam zobacz. – Powiedział van Dressler uśmiechając się pod nosem. Eren szedł za Sørenem podziwiając bogato zdobione sklepienie. W życiu widział kilka świątyń i budynek poczty, salę rozpraw, ale nigdy czegoś takiego. Na początku był trochę zaskoczony tak nagłym wyjazdem i chciał się od niego uchylić, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że chce zobaczyć jak najwięcej, bo taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. Jego zaniepokojenie i przygnębienie jakie towarzyszyły mu od kilku dni tworzyły dosyć dziwną mieszankę ze stale rosnącą i wypierającą te poprzednie uczucia ekscytacją, zainteresowaniem i pewnego rodzaju radością. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego ktoś kogo widział na dobrą sprawę kilka razy w życiu robi coś takiego. Z tego powodu nadal nie ufał van Dresslerowi, ale w jego spojrzeniu było coś czego nie widział nigdy u żadnego innego zwiadowcy. Zwykła dziecięca beztroska, o której sam już dawno zapomniał. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może to nie Søren jest dziwny, tylko w towarzystwie chorych pozamykanych w sobie ludzi po przejściach jest postrzegany jako dziwak, a tak naprawdę to on jest normalny. - Idziesz czy chcesz tu jeszcze zostać? – Rozległ się głos, który wyrwał Erena z przemyśleń. - Co? Już? - A ile chciałeś tu siedzieć? Stałem w kolejce dobre 20 minut. - Naprawdę? - Jak nie więcej… Podróż wgłąb miasta nie była już taka nużąca jak droga z zamku. Eren z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się tętniącej życiem stolicy. Kiedy wjechali do rozrywkowej części miasta hałas wzmógł się do tego stopnia, że musieli krzyczeć do siebie, żeby się usłyszeć. - To jakieś miejscowe święto? – Zapytał Eren z trudem przekrzykując cały ten rejwach. - Tak! Pierwszy wtorek w tym tygodniu! - Odpowiedział Søren. Zatrzymali się na sporym placu przed dziwnym strzelistym budynkiem. Wyglądał jak ratusz, albo sąd, ale był bardziej zadbany. W środku nie przypominało to niczego z czym Eren miał wcześniej jakąkolwiek styczność. Na końcu olbrzymiej sali znajdowała się scena z balkonami. Pozostała powierzchnia była wypełniona stolikami. Pod sufitem był podwieszony wielki kryształowy żyrandol. Miedzy stołami lawirowały skąpo ubrane kelnerki klientów. Søren szedł dalej i wprowadził chłopaka do mniejszej sali oddzielonej od wielkiego pomieszczenia wąskim korytarzem. W środku stał duży hebanowy stół ze srebrną zastawą i dwa krzesła. Mężczyzna wskazał gestem dłoni krzesło przygotowane dla chłopaka. Van Dressler podszedł do kelnera, którego Eren zobaczył dopiero teraz i powiedział mu coś na ucho. Wysoki mężczyzna z wysmukłą twarzą skinął głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Søren zajął miejsce na drugim końcu stołu i powiedział: - Teraz w końcu możemy porozmawiać. Pozwól że na początku odpowiem na pewne poboczne pytania, które zapewne cię nurtują. Nie chcę, żebyś traktował to jako próbę przekupstwa z mojej strony. Zabrałem cię tutaj dlatego, że to jedno z bezpieczniejszych miejsc w i promieniu kilkuset metrów nie ma tu nikogo kto mógłby się przysłuchiwać naszej rozmowie. Wybrałem to miejsce z kilku powodów. Pierwszy jest niezależny ode mnie, ale od twojego ojca. Jak już mówiłem ukrywa się on właśnie w stolicy, więc chyba nie dziwi cię to, że właśnie stąd będziemy koordynować nasze działania. Nie ukrywam, że jest mi to na rękę. Przy okazji skorzystamy z możliwości jakie stwarzają nam takie okoliczności. No dobrze... teraz mogę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania. - Wczoraj kiedy rozmawialiśmy nazwał pan mojego ojca po imieniu. Skąd pan go zna? - No tak… nie powiedziałem ci… Znamy się jeszcze ze studiów. Jak zapewne wiesz mamy wspólną profesję. Właściwie to możesz tego nie pamiętać, ale spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej. Grisha spotkał się ze mną w celu konsultacji lekarskiej. Później zaprosił mnie do siebie do domu. Miałeś może ze 2 – 3 lata. Wydawało mi się, że będziesz zwykłym chłopakiem, synem miejscowego lekarza i szwaczki. W życiu nie podejrzewałbym, że spotkam się z tobą w takich okolicznościach. I oszczędźmy sobie tych ceremonii. Nie ma tu nikogo oprócz nas. Nie jesteśmy teraz w wojsku. Mów mi po prostu Søren. Chłopak był trochę zmieszany cała tą sytuacją. Spuścił wzrok i zapytał: - Do czego jestem wam potrzebny? Skoro namierzyliście mojego ojca nie możecie go po prostu złapać? Co ja mam z tym zrobić? - To nie takie proste. Nie wiemy nawet gdzie konkretnie przebywa. Chyba byliśmy zbyt nieostrożni i daliśmy mu powody do podejrzeń. A ty będziesz nam bardzo pomocny. Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś pomógł nam go złapać, ale zmusić do mówienia. Przy okazji może znajdziesz odpowiedzi na swoje własne pytania. Myślę że miałbyś nam za złe gdybyśmy nic ci o tym nie powiedzieli. - My? - No tak. Chyba nie myślałeś, że organizuję to wszystko sam. Wszystkiego dowiesz się niedługo. Muszę tylko wiedzieć, czy w to wchodzisz. Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym podniósł głowę i powiedział. - Wchodzę. - Liczyłem że to usłyszę. Od teraz jesteś naszym wspólnikiem. – Powiedział Søren pieczętując współpracę uściskiem dłoni. - Dlaczego robimy to w ukryciu? Dlaczego inni zwiadowcy nie mogą się o tym dowiedzieć? - Niektórzy o tym wiedzą. Niedługo się o tym przekonasz, ale nie wszystko na raz. Każdy wybiera inne metody walki z wrogiem. To z czym boryka się oddział zwiadowców to skutek decyzji podejmowanych przez wpływowych ludzi w tym mieście. Nie wiemy jeszcze do końca z kim mamy do czynienia, ale wiemy, że to spora organizacja powiązana z Żandarmerią. Ervinowi wydaje się, że walczy razem ze swoimi ludźmi o wyzwolenie ludzkości w kompletnym osamotnieniu, otoczony przez skorumpowane władzę, zdrajców i tajemnicze organizacje. Czasem bardzo wygodnie zrobić z siebie ofiarę, męczennika w słusznej sprawie, ale taka postawa zawsze jest oddalona od rzeczywistości. My też mamy swoje wpływy i je wykorzystujemy. Walka nie jest z góry przegrana. Myślę że mamy naprawdę równe szanse. - To dlaczego nie wprowadzicie dowódcy Ervina do swojej organizacji? - A czemu mamy to robić? Co on może nam zaoferować? To świetny zwiadowca i dobry człowiek, ale co ma nam do zaoferowania? Byłby tylko kolejną osobą, która wie o naszym istnieniu. To by nas osłabiło i naraziło na demaskację. - To tak jak ja. Co ja mam do zaoferowania? - Bardzo wiele. Jesteś synem Grishny Jaegera. Poza tym jesteś ważny sam w sobie. Nie zauważyłeś, że oni chcą cię porwać? Czy kobieta tytan nie miała okazji cię zabić? A może miała inny cel? Jeśli będziesz o nas wiedział nie będziemy mogli lepiej cię chronić. Eren siedział ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół i starał się jakoś przyswoić ten nadmiar informacji. Był trochę zaniepokojony tym czego się dowiedział, ale jednocześnie czuł pewnego rodzaju podniecenie całą tą sytuacją. Odkąd został zapytany przez Ervina podczas tego incydentu z zabójstwem tytanów, o to kto jest naszym prawdziwym wrogiem zaczął zastanawiać się kto uknuł ten cały spisek. Frustrowało go to, że ich działania nie przynoszą żadnego efektu, bo ktoś na górze zawsze wyprzedza ich o krok. Cieszył się, że znalazł ludzi, którzy mogą zmierzyć się z prawdziwym wrogiem jak równy z równym i, że teraz sam stał się jednym z nich. Nagle do Sali weszli kelnerzy z półmiskami pełnymi jedzenia. Eren nie jadł nic od rana, więc była to dla niego kolejna miła niespodzianka. Podczas obiadu chłopak wypytywał Sørena o członków organizacji, ale nie otrzymał żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi. Drzwi znowu się otworzyły i do środka weszły trzy skąpo ubrane prostytutki. Nie były wiele starsze od Erena. Van Dressler wstał zapiął kamizelkę i powiedział: - Na chwilę muszę cię opuścić. Wrócę za dwie godzinki, ale zostawiam cię w dobrych rękach… - Ale… co to ma być? – Zapytał zaszokowany chłopak zrywając się z krzesła. - A co miałem ci dać drewnianego konia, czy sprowadzić klauna? Nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Poza tym to dobrze ci zrobi… w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Musisz się trochę zrelaksować. Nie masz wyjścia to jest zalecenie lekarza. – Powiedział Søren i szybko wyślizgnął się przez uchylone drzwi zostawiając Erena samego z trzema młodymi kobietami, dla których 15-latek był miłą odmianą od lubieżnych dziadów, których zwykły obsługiwać na co dzień. Chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony. To była chyba najbardziej stresująca sytuacja w jego życiu. Z paniką w oczach obserwował dłonie kobiet rozpinające w jego ubraniu wszystko co miało guzik, lub zatrzask. Nagle usłyszał głos van Dresslera dobiegający zza uchylonych drzwi. - Aha… byłbym zapomniał… On zmienia się w prawdziwego tytana, także uważajcie. - No oczywiście. Mu już zajmiemy się tym tytanem, Panie hrabio. – Powiedziała jedna z kobiet rozśmieszając swoje koleżanki. - Naprawdę nie wiem z czego się śmiejecie moje drogie. Ja wcale nie żartowałem. – Powiedział Søren śmiejąc się pod nosem i zniknął w głębi korytarza. ---- Na dworze już zaczynało robić się ciemno. Dodatkowo gęsta mgła ograniczała widoczność. Van Dressler wyszedł na zewnątrz i usiadł na schodach przed wejściem. Na tyłach budynku znajdował się tylko brukowany podjazd. Søren usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk końskich kopyt. Wstał ze schodów i ruszył w stronę drogi. Na końcu ulicy pojawił się rozpędzony powóz. Van Dressler ustawił się blisko środka alejki. W odległości kilkunastu metrów od mężczyzny furman zaczął zwalniać, ale nie zatrzymał się. Kiedy powóz przejeżdżał tuż obok niego Søren złapał jednego z koni za uprząż i wybijając się z prawej nogi wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Obrócił się w kierunku zada przekładając nogę i przeskoczył na ławkę powozu. - Czemu się tak śpieszysz, Visser? – Zapytał woźnicę. - Nie chcę, żeby ktoś widział, że cię zabieram. Jesteśmy zbyt nieostrożni. - Jak zwykle twoja paranoja daje o sobie znać. Jestem już trochę za stary na takie numery. Kogo wieziesz? - Dwóch szpicli Żandarmerii i jednego z wydziału bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego. Podobno to zastępca głównego komendanta. - Naprawdę? No poparz takie ważne osobistości, a ja w takim nie wyjściowym stroju. – Powiedział z przekąsem. - To nie czas na twoje żarty. Trzeba się nimi zająć. Mamy mało czasu. - Powiedzieli coś chociaż? - Nie. Nic czego byśmy już nie wiedzieli. - Gdzie ich znaleźliście? - W portowym magazynie. To chyba byli zwykli donosiciele. - Ehhh… znowu się wygłupiliście… ale ten z bezpieki powinien coś wiedzieć. W jakim stanie są ciała? - Jak zwykle po przesłuchaniu. Ciężko ich rozpoznać. - Nonsens. Po prostu D'Argenson się do tego nie nadaje. Kiedy ja przesłuchiwałem można było to zatuszować wkładając delikwenta do łóżka i pozorując zawał serca, a kiedy ten sadysta się za to zabiera wyglądają jakby rozszarpał ich niedźwiedź. Następnym razem sam się tym zajmij. - Tym razem nie jest tak, źle. Sam zobacz. Van Dressler odchylił kapę zakrywającą ciała i skrzywił się lekko. - Same kłopoty… Przecież widać, że ktoś ich zakatował… będziemy mieli sporo roboty, żeby upozorować wypadek. Najlepiej by było gdyby dało się sfingować śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych, ale chyba nikt w to nie uwierzy w przypadku faceta, który ma powybijane palce. - Palce można nastawić. - I tak będzie widać przy autopsji. Poza tym nie będę się teraz w tym babrał. Jedź pod browar Eichmanna. - Nie bliżej jest do Cartwrighta? - Bliżej ale on nie ma takich dużych beczek. - Nie mów, że chcesz ich stąd wywieść? - A masz jakieś wyjście? - Musimy zostawić im chociaż jedno ciało do znalezienia, inaczej to będzie wyglądało podejrzanie. - Ehhh… który to ten oficer? - Ten w granatowym płaszczu. - Dobrze że chociaż zostawił im ubrania… Dobra to tego nie bierzemy. Powiedział Van Dressler wyrzucając jedno ciało z wozu. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Odbiło ci? Mieliśmy upozorować wypadek! – Wrzasnął Visser. - No i upozorowaliśmy. Potrącenie przez powóz. - Co?! A gdzie ślady kół? - Ehhh… racja… co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Hans. – Powiedział wyrywając lejce swojemu podwładnemu. Søren powoli zawrócił wóz. Pociągnął za lejce i rozpędził konie jak tylko się dało. Tętent końskich kopyt i huk drewnianych kół skaczących po bruku prawie całkowicie zagłuszały Vissera, który bardzo dosadnie wypominał Sørenowi nieostrożność. Wóz podskoczył, kiedy z pełną prędkością najechał na wyrzucone na ulice ciało. - Jest już wiarygodnie, czy robimy nawrotkę? - Ani się waż. Jedź stąd zanim nas zauważą! ---- Visser popijał herbatę wsłuchując się w dudnienie krematoryjnego pieca. Właściwie to nie było krematorium, ale jedna z wykupionych przez Sørena piekarni za murem Rose. Van Dressler wyszedł za drzwi wycierając ręce z wody. - Co zrobimy z prochami? – Zapytał Visser. - A to już wedle uznania. Można wrzucić do rzeki, albo po prostu na śmietnik. Zrób co uważasz. A beczki porąb na opał. Są na nich ślady krwi. Ja muszę powoli wracać. - A właśnie. Dzieciak się zgodził? - Tak. Jest dosyć bystry mimo, że nie wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. - Jesteś pewny, że nikomu nie powie. - Nie jestem, ale muszę zaryzykować. Miej na niego oko Visser nie chcę, żeby zrobił coś głupiego. - Jasne… ---- Eren leżał na łóżku wpatrując się w sufit nieobecnym wzrokiem. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Jakby nic nie ważył. Nadal miał wielkie rumieńce i z trudem łapał oddech. Ten dzień przyniósł mu wiele wrażeń, ale to co stało się kilka minut temu pozostanie w jego pamięci na całe życie. Leżał tak pogrążony w letargu i nie zauważył nawet, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. - Dziewczyny mi powiedziały, że świetnie się spisałeś. Nawet nie chciały, żebym im zapłacił. Odmowa zapłaty to największy komplement jaki może powiedzieć ci prostytutka. Od razu wiedziałem, że masz potencjał. – Powiedział lekarz. - To ty…? - A kogo się spodziewałeś jeszcze ci mało? - Nie… jest świetnie. - Mówiłem że to działa zdrowotnie. Dobra. Ubieraj się. Jeszcze się Ervin wkurzy, albo nasza zaradna gosposia znowu każe czyścic ci fugi za karę. Eren praktycznie przespał całą drogę powrotną. Kiedy dojechali na miejsce Søren musiał zanieść go na rękach do pokoju. Szedł przez zamkowy korytarz z trudem dźwigając chłopaka. Siła fizyczna nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Kiedy był już przy drzwiach jego pokoju usłyszał mocny kobiecy głos zza pleców. - Co pan wyprawia? - Emmm… Dobrze że jesteś. Właśnie wracamy ze szpitala. Podali mu silne środki… - Naprawdę? – Powiedziała Mikasa pochodząc bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się Erenowi. - O tak. Jest bardzo zmęczony… - Dlaczego on ma malinkę na policzku? – Powiedziała Mikasa. To pytanie zabrzmiało jak wyrok sądu. Van Dressler przełknął ślinę i powiedział: - To ślad po upuszczaniu krwi… W medycynie często stosuje się pijawki jako… - Powiedział zachowując zimną krew. - Czy to jest szminka? – Przerwało mu kolejne pytanie, które wcale nie wymagało odpowiedzi. - Emmm… no widocznie… a tak… pani doktor chciała sprawdzić temperaturę i… - Dosyć. Proszę go tutaj położyć. – Powiedziała stanowczo. Søren położył Erena w łóżku tak jak kazała mu dziewczyna. - No to ja już pójdę. Dobranoc. Zajmij się nim. - Dobranoc. - Rzuciła złowrogo Mikasa. Søren oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął z ulgą ocierając czoło. Wyjął piersiówkę i usiadł na dziedzińcu czekając na powrót Vissera. Kategoria:Niedokończone